El Rey de las Serpientes
by KageSekai
Summary: Destinado a las batallas, con el reencuentro de un viejo enemigo, el rey Japonés, tras una larga década, ha llegado a una nueva vida y un nuevo futuro, con el nombre de rey demonio, cambiara el mundo como lo había hecho antes, con el poder de la victoria junto a grandes personas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- Rey De Las Serpientes.**_

 _ **Crossfic: High School DxD y Campione.**_

 _ **Resumen: Destinado a las batallas, con el reencuentro de un viejo enemigo, el rey Japones, tras una larga década, ha llegado a una nueva vida y un nuevo futuro, con el nombre de rey demonio, cambiara el mundo como lo había hecho antes, con el poder de la victoria junto a grandes personas.**_

 _ **Desligue: Ni Campioni ni High School DxD no me pertenecen, únicamente me pertenecen los Oc's que haga.**_

 _ **Clasificación M por si las situaciones llevan a un tema de violencia en extremo o Lemon.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- El Rey Demonio y El Rey Victorioso._**

Su larga vida fue llenada por diversas acciones, todas y cada una de ellas por sus ejemplares y grandiosas habilidades, con el poder de ganar cada batalla, con el poder de salir eternamente victorioso, sin conocer la derrota, sin ser superado en ningún momento, así es como era su vida.

Ya había pasado una década desde que se volvió un Campione, una década desde que había asesinado a Verethragna, el Dios persa que representaba la victoria.

Aburrido y tras su vacía vida en la que estaba.

Hacía ya un largo tiempo que las mujeres que amo, habían muerto, su vida era muy larga, más de la que hubiera deseado, pase a todo eso, continuaba con una apariencia juvenil de no más 18 años, un alborotado cabello negro y una tez morena, unos ojos chocolates algo cansados, su rostro que no mostraba mucho de su anterior yo, pero aun era Él.

El 7mo rey del mundo, el rey Japones, Kusanagi Godou.

El rey que gobierna Japón estaba en la ventada de su hogar mirando el estrellado cielo nocturno, rodeado de múltiples y hermosas estrellas, todas y cada una de ellas, brillando con un hermoso brillo plateado/blanco, dejando ver a su vez, la gran luna que iluminaba el cielo nocturno, entonces 2 brazos rodearon su cuello, sintiendo 2 suaves, aunque algo pequeños, pesos en su espalda, entonces una delicada voz habló.

\- Pasa algo, Godou - Pregunto con preocupación, pero era obvio, la persona a la cual abrazaba, era su amante.

Ella quien poseía una belleza de 20 o 25 años, de un, actualmente, largo y rojizo cabello, el cual llegaba a la espalda, una tez clara como el melocotón, unos ojos azules oscuros, no estaba usando sus gafas/lentes y estaba desnuda, de pies a cabeza, ella era la 5ta Campione, Annie Charlton o mejor conocida como John Poluto Smith.

\- Te desperté, lo siento - Dijo Godou a su joven amante, la cual, estaba negando con su cabeza.

\- Más o menos - Dijo ella juguetonamente, usualmente cuando era en público, no era muy social, pero cuando estaba con su amado, era diferente, era abierta y mostraba su verdadero yo, tras años y años de verse y amarse, la hicieron abrirse a él y mostrarla a ella de verdad - No te sentí a mi lado y eso provocó que despertara y te vi muy lejos mirando la luna... pasa algo - Volvió a preguntar.

\- Una simple pesadilla - Dijo Godou a Annie - Ya han pasado cerca de 500 años desde que se fueron para siempre - Dijo recordando a sus 1ras esposas - Me preguntaba... acaso hice lo correcto al final - Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

\- Lo hiciste, salvaste a muchas personas y ellas dieron su vida por ti, incluso yo, lamento la perdida de esas 6 personas, pero no hay manera de regresar en el tiempo - Dijo Annie - Yo, Madam Aisha y Luo Ciliam, creíamos en ti, incluso cuando la Princesa Alice no - Dijo Annie apretando su abrazo - Eres Kusanagi Godou, el Kusanagi Godou que ellas amaban y tanto respetaban, incluso después de su muerte sigues siendo Kusanagi Godou - Dijo Annie a su amante - Debo ir a dormir, mañana regreso a Los Ángeles, regresa a la cama - Pidió ella dulcemente.

Godou se paro y miro a su amante, su blanca piel brillante, con residuos de su encuentro nocturno, sus pechos aunque algo pequeños, muy lindos expuestos y con sus pezones duros, su intimidad sin nada que la cubriera, totalmente expuesta y donde salía rastro de algo blanco viscoso.

Godou camino al lado de Annie y se fueron a la cama matrimonial que compartían, mañana debería llevarla al aeropuerto para que tomara su avión a los Ángeles.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-**-*EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-*_**

En la estación o aeropuerto de Japón en Tokio, tanto el rey japonés como el rey de los Ángeles, se despidieron con un dulce y amoroso beso, aunque para algunos era desde tierno hasta algo raro, pues era el beso de una hermosa dama de unos 20 o 25 años con un joven de edad entre los 17 o 19 años, pero debido a la altura, era el chico quien miraba arriba de la joven y quien daba más control en el beso.

Separándose con una fina linea de saliva que salía de sus bocas a sus lenguas, ambos mirándose con ese gran amor que tenían por el otro, Annie suspiró.

\- Y pensar que me volvería adicta a los besos de mi Kouhai - Dijo ella con una dulce y amorosa sonrisa - Eres un cruel rey demonio, un cruel y diabólico villano, enamorar y hacer adicta a tu presencia, a una reina como yo, no sé como debería castigarte, chico malo - Dijo Annie a Godou - Me tengo que ir, si continuamos con los besos, no me querer ir de tu lado - Dijo ella.

Godou se quedo a su lado, hasta que subió el avión y este despego, entonces cambió su destino.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA RESIDENCIA KUSANAGI*-*-*-*-*_**

En su hogar, el rey japonés, se quitó su chamarra y quedó únicamente en camisa y pantalón negro, acostándose en su sillón suspiro, el lugar era ridículamente solitario, por eso mismo deseaba estar con Annie, su vida era buena y divertida, aún era pacifista, pero retaba a Dioses cada tiempo, sin matarlos, de lo contrario se quedaría sin rivales.

\- Pareces muy aburrido, Godou - Dijo una infantil voz, Godou abrió uno de sus ojos y la noto.

Una niña de no más 10 años, de un largo y lacio como hermoso y brillante cabello rosado, de una tez pálida y de unos ojos rojos como la sangre misma y con al pupila rasgada, quien estaba desnuda, esa era el ancestro divino, Asera.

\- Que es lo que te trae a mi hogar, serpiente - Pregunto Godou a la joven y ex Leviathan - Acaso tienes hambre, o estás aburrida - Preguntaba Godou a la serpiente, ya que, en un inició la trataba como era, un viejo enemigo, pero entre más tiempo pasaban, más y más cercanos el uno con el otro, era lo que mataba su aburrimiento.

-Te ves muy aburrido y quiero hacer algo por ti, mi rey - Dijo aquella serpiente hereje de nombre Asera al Rey japones - Se como quitarte tu aburrimiento - Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba al rostro de Godou - Dime, quieres tener la oportunidad de quitar tu aburrimiento y tener aventuras - Pregunto con una divina voz - Te puedo llevar a sentir esa diversión - Dijo ella.

Miro a la serpiente legendaria que era escrita en la Biblia, esa sonrisa en su bello e infantil rostro, esa demoníaca sonrisa que miraba en su ser, esos brillantes ojos que notaban la maldad en su alma, pero hablaba en serio con darle diversión al rey.

\- Te escucho - Dijo Godou.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN UNA PARTE DE TOKIO*-*-*-*-***_

En un bosque, donde Asera llevo a Godou, donde obtendría algo con que entretenerse, entonces de la nada, su piel y sus sentidos se aumentaron, lo que indicaba la llegada de un Dios... pero era algo diferente.

De la nada, un circulo mágico apareció frente a él, mostrando a una hermosa joven mujer, de una tez morena y un cabello castaño atado en un bollo en la espalda y con 4 ligeras trenzas. usaba unos lentes transparentes que dejaban ver sus 2 orbes azules eléctricos, usaba un ajustado vestido que resaltaba su generoso cuerpo, el cual, aunque no era tan divino como el de su hermana/amante Luo Ciliam, era bastante bueno como para competir contra el de Annie, pero Godou también noto lo débil que era, no era algo que llamara, oponente divertido.

\- Asera, espero que sea una broma, yo he buscado un oponente que me traiga la derrota y me traes a un oponente que es incapaz de darle pelea a Salvatore Doni, acaso es esto un insulto - Pregunto Godou a la niña a su lado.

\- Bastardo, acaso no sabes a quien le estas llamando débil o con quien estás hablando tan hipócritamente - Dijo la belleza castaña - No permitiré que le hables de esa forma a mi hermana mayor, después de todo, nosotras somos las descendientes directas de las bestia demoníaca, Leviathan - Dijo la, aparentemente, hermana menor de Asera.

\- Ella es tu hermana - Pregunto Godou a la niña.

\- Es joven, ten paciencia - Dijo Asera a Godou - Katerea, esa no es la forma de hablarle a mi rey - Dijo Asera, pero Katerea se impresionó - Esta persona, es el rey de todo Japón, el es el rey demonio del este, el rey asesino de dioses, el 7mo Campione, Kusanagi Godou - Dijo Asera y Katerea noto la importante persona que acompañaba a su hermana mayor.

\- Pe-Pero que hace Nee-san con un Campione - Pregunto Katerea con sorpresa ante las palabras de su hermana.

\- No hay ninguna regla que impida que un Campione y un Dios Hereje o un Ancestro Divino no se puedan enamorar del otro - Dijo Asera a su hermana, la que se sorprendió aún más - Rey Kusanagi, vera, mi hermana, se a unido a un problemático grupo que busca una guerra que puede afectar al mundo y como se que usted ama este mundo... sería lo mejor, que detuviera a mi hermana - Dijo Asera al Rey, quien volteo a verla.

Esa serpentina y hasta traicionera sonrisa, esos brillosos y tramposos ojos, esa angelical sonrisa que mostraba engaños y mentiras, todo eso, era algo que Godou aprendió a notar, pero con un solo dedo rozando la mejilla de Asera, esta se sonrojo y puso una feliz sonrisa.

\- Si la hermana de mi mujer esta en problemas, tendré que traerla al lado correcto, además de averiguar sobre ese grupo, si tiene lo que vale, para que yo, el rey Japones deba moverme o no - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa - No sera largo y sera sencillo, pero ruego que me diviertas, aún si es por unos simples segundos - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

\- Are que te arrepientas de tus palabras, asesino de dioses - Dijo Katerea quien aumentó su poder demoníaco.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-***_

Godou estaba sentado en una gran roca mirando el cuerpo tirado de Katerea, tras ser fácilmente vencida por Godou.

\- Sabes, me impresiono, duro más de lo que esperaba - Sentada en las piernas de Godo, quien recibía sus mimos, Asera, mirando a su hermana caída en derrota, su honor roto y su gran orgullo dañado - Y que harás ahora que sabes que todo lo que esta por pasar, sucederá en Kouh - Pregunto Asera a Godou, con una sonrisa conociendo la respuesta.

\- Veamos si alguien logra llamar mi diversión obviamente - Dijo el Rey de la eterna victoria, buscando la derrota como su 1er y más importante misión - Dentro de una semana, regresaré a la escuela y buscaré a ese rival que me de una batalla, como la de Son Wukong - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Como se esperaba de mi rey - Dijo Asera - Y que harás con eso - Pregunto señalando una caja de ajedrez.

\- Que se suponen son - Pregunto Godou a la serpiente derrotada tirada en el suelo.

\- Se llaman _**[Evil Piece]**_ y con ella, los demonios pueden convertir humano a Demonios - Explico la hermana de Asera a Godou.

\- Ya veo - Dijo mirando las piezas - Bueno, veamos si funciona - Inyectando una gran cantidad de poder divino, las piezas de un color negro, se pasaron a unos amarillos como el oro, sonriendo se acercó a la serpiente marina - Me imagino unas palabras de poder o encantamiento... **"En nombre de la justicia victoriosa, renace de la noche y toma el día, ante el nombre del rey Mitra"** \- Dijo un encantamiento mágico y la pieza de peón se convirtió en polvo dorado que entró en la hermana menor de la serpiente leviathan.

De la nada...

 ** _[Ahhhhhhh]_**

Un gran grito salio de la boca de la serpiente demoníaca de bajo nivel, pues el poder sagrado estaba dañando su cuerpo, sintiendo como era desgarrado internamente, aunque a Godou solo era una simple parte de una película que no era posible adelantar.

Tras un corto tiempo, la joven dejo de gritar, se encontraba Katerea tirada con saliva saliendo de su boca, sus ojos blancos y con su cuerpo tirado en la tierra, con leves convulsiones/espasmos, con la lengua fuera, cercana a una mirada de una pervertida tras un gran orgasmo.

\- Creo que inyecte demasiado poder divino en ella - Dijo Godou mirando a la hermana de Asera torada en el piso - Aunque su expresión me recuerda a la tuya después de una noche, si que son hermanas - Dijo con una sonrisa algo pervertida Godou a Asera, quien se sonrojo.

\- Calla - Dijo ella mirando a otro lado.

Asera tomó a su hermana y se fue junto con Kusanagi a su hogar, a esa biblioteca de la 2da guerra mundial.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA RESIDENCIA KUSANAGI*-*-*-*-***_

Tras un tiempo, Godou término todo lo necesario para la mudanza a Kouh, tenía cosas que llevaría a su nuevo hogar, el dinero no era mucho problema, incluso con una vida solitaria o una con una gran cantidad de personas, estaría bien.

Afuera, despidiéndose de la casa donde vivió toda su vida, Kusanagi Godou, recordando a sus padres, su abuelo y a su temible, pero adorada hermana sanguínea, en su espalda, se encontraban las 2 descendientes de la serpiente sagrada demoníaca de la biblia, pues Katerea había recuperado la conciencia, aunque no le gustara su destino de servir a un Campione, como su hermana se lo ordeno, no tenía más opciones.

\- Ha pasado un largo tiempo, hoy me despido, pero volveré... probablemente - Dijo al querer ser derrotado, pero hay enemigos que lo matarían de ser posible.

\- Y adonde te ibas sin decir palabra - Pregunto una voz ajena a la de los 3, entonces Godou, quien reconoció la voz, miro a la persona que estaba hablando con una divina voz.

Una belleza que rompía toda posibilidad de ser superada, con un bello y radiante cabello color negro, atado en 2 bollos a su lado, una piel tan blanca como el melocotón más hermosa del milenio, sus verdes ojos como el jade más puro del mundo, su rostro que llevaba la belleza a un nivel que ni las diosas han logrado igualar y menos superar, su cuerpo, que no tenía ningún solo rival, era tapado por un traje chino de color rosado y dorado, que hacía juego con su incomparable belleza, su mirada seria pero cautivadora a la vez, y con una voz digna de la melodía de una sirena, ella era la 3ra reina del mundo, su apellido familiar era Luo, su nombre era Ciliam y su nombre formal era Hao, ella era la persona que llegó al pináculo de las artes marciales, la hermana jurada de Kusanagi Godou quien había ayudado a vencer a Sun Wukong en tiempos pasados.

\- Pensar que el honorable tío se iría sin decir una sola palabra - Dijo una voz alado de la de Luo Hao.

Del lado derecho de Luo, un joven adulto de unos 22 años, de un cabello negro-morado, con una expresión algo aburrida, en su elegante rostro, una tez morena clara y unos ojos negros brillantes, usando un traje negro algo formal para su gusto, llevando una sonrisa agradable, a su vez, llevando consigo una enorme maleta, que era claro, le pertenecía a su eminencia Luo Hao, él pobre sobrino político y discípulo directo de Luo Hao, Lu Yinghua, el heredero de la familia Lu y dueño de un restaurante de Maid chino.

\- ¿Nee-san?, que hace en Japón - Pregunto Godou sorprendido de ver a la reina demonio que estaba en el pináculo de las artes marciales.

\- Hoy era el día que Annie volvía a Los Ángeles, por eso, he venido para que mi hermano menor no estuviera solo, pero veo que no estarás presente - Dijo al observar las maletas - Acaso es un viejo rival, un nuevo enemigo... acaso vas a ver a Annie a los Ángeles o es que piensas ir a ver a Aisha - Pregunto Luo Hao a su pequeño hermano al ver la maleta que llevaba, junto con otras cosas, pero entonces, en un pensamiento, su mirada cambio a una un tanto aterradora como su aura, aterrando a Lu y a Godou en el proceso - No me irás a decir que vas a ver a la princesa Alice ¿verdad? - Pregunto Luo Hao.

Desde el evento ocurrido hace 500 años, donde las vidas de las mujeres que más amo desaparecieron, era el día donde la princesa Alice, culpo a Godou por lo sucedido en aquel día y se viera al Príncipe negro Alec como un héroe, cosa que enojó a las personas cercanas a Godou y más aún a su hermana jurada, quien obtuvo un gran odio hacia Alice.

\- No, no me dirijo a ver a la princesa Alice, debido a ciertos asuntos, me ire durante un tiempo a una nueva ciudad, donde estudiare y veré de unos curiosos actos que pueden suceder - Dijo Godou a su hermana jurada con algo de miedo en caso de que no quisiera creerle.

\- De acuerdo - Aceptó las palabras de su hermano menor con suma sencillez, cosa que sorprendió a Godou de su hermana jurada - Yo Luo Hao, iré contigo a esa ciudad y viviré contigo, si escucho una sola queja, entonces me forzare a hacer un berrinche, así que, qué me dices, hermanito - Pregunto Luo Hao con una dulce y bella sonrisa.

Godou palideció ante la amenaza de su hermana mayor, incluso él tuvo problemas deteniendo el 1ro, por lo cual solo existía una sola respuesta correcta.

\- Hai Nee-san - Dijo Godou con bastante presión.

\- Bien, entonces discípulo, puedes dejar mi maleta en este lugar y regresar a su trabajo, actualmente Godou y yo iremos solos - Informó Luo Hao a su aprendiz quien asintió y se retiró tras despedirse con el acto de un guerrero marcial, retirándose lentamente paro a una gran velocidad - Bueno, entonces vayamos al lugar donde viviremos, hermanito - Dijo Luo a Godou con una bella y suave sonrisa.

Godou como todo buen caballero, llevó la pesada maleta de la reina china, caminando hasta la estación de trenes para ir a Kouh, ignorando de gran manera a las 2 serpientes a sus espaldas.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL TREN RUMBO A KOUH*-*-*-*-*_**

En el tren indicado para ir al pueblo donde los eventos sucederán, sentados en 2 grupos, en una de las sillas estaba Godou y en su hombro durmiendo por el largo viaje, Luo Hao, quien en un inicio era algo torpe con la relación con Godou, pero siendo ella junto con Aisha y Annie, estuvieron todo el tiempo con Godou, poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que no quería perder a Godou, entonces se abrió más y más, hasta tener una relación tan profunda, como el mar mismo.

\- Rey mió - Llamó la serpiente mayor quien estaba frente a Godou, quien al alzar su mirada miro a la diminuta belleza - Los eventos que están pasando en este instante, sin duda es algo que ha esperado... pero si puedo pedir algo sumamente egoísta - Dijo tímidamente la joven serpiente a Godou - Deseo que no muera en batalla y regrese vivo a nuestro lado - Pidió Asera a Godou.

\- No deseo la muerte en realidad, si muero... ellas no dejaran de quejarse por no esperarlas en sus nuevas vidas, de reencontrar-las, de volver a conquistarlas, no moriré, yo no busco mi muerte, busco mi derrota, busco sentir la derrota absoluta... pero eso parece cada vez más y más lejano - Dijo Godou - Aunque hay cosas que quiero hacer... además, durante este tiempo... me he preguntado, qué se siente ser padre - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa.

Entonces la cara de la serpiente se volvió tan roja como el tomate, incluso, aun cuando estaba durmiendo, con una sonrisa, abrazó aún más fuerte a Godou, la poderosa reina, Luo Hao.

Katerea, quien estaba indiferente, no dijo nada, pero poco a poco, el rey trataba de que fuera más cercana y no fuera tan solitaria en ese viaje y ya que le pertenecía a él, pero eso era la paz en japón.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN INGLATERRA*-*-*-*-***_

En un castillo gigante, oculto a muchas personas, donde vivía una de las personas más importantes del mundo mágico, quien nunca había tenido un solo fallo en ninguna de sus visiones, sentada en una silla, con sus ojos cerrados, con una piel pálida, como si el sol nunca la tocara, con un cabello rubio ondulado que llegaba al final de la espalda, sus ojos cerrados, con un divino y magistral rostro, que como su delgado y fino como a su vez, pareciendo que estaba aun en desarrollo, su infantil cuerpo, como el de una muñeca de tamaño real de una niña de no más 14 años, quien hablaba mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

\- El oro que cubría al inmortal sol, con la oscura serpiente renacerá las llamas apagadas del indomable semental, la destrucción provocada por la madre tierra, será detenida por aquel que ha superado a todos los cielos, invicto y sin miedo, con sus fuertes manos, traerá consigo el inicio o el fin del mundo - Murmuró mientras observaba imágenes de la tierra siendo partido, de un caballo prendido en un abrasador y salvaje fuego, de seres reptiles muy poderosos y muchas cosas más, al final abrió levemente sus ojos, mostrando un bello color azul como el mismo cielo - Parece que te verás envuelto en muchos problemas, Godou - Dijo la joven niña mirando el cielo nocturno y sus estrellas.

\- Mamá, mamá, tenemos una carta de papá - Llamó una infantil voz llena de mucha ilusión.

\- Haces mucho ruido - Dijo otra voz, esta, un poco más grande, como la de una adolescente.

La joven muñeca, de nombre Alice, miro a las 2 personas que hablaron.

La 1ra un joven niño de no más 5 años, de un cabello negro corto peinado, de una tez blanca, nos ojos azules como el mar, su rostro era infantil y muy delicado, casi parecido al de una niña,usando un traje negro que le quedaba muy bien pase a su edad, ese niño era Nicolás Gascoigne, hijo de la princesa Alice y del Príncipe negro Alec o Alexander Gascoigne, el verdadero nombre del 5to Campione.

La adolescente de unos 16 años, tenía un bello y largo cabello rubio como el oro, que llegaba hasta la espalda, de una piel algo morena, no tan intenso, pero que lograba definir los bellos ojos marrones que portaba, su rostro era muy hermoso, como si hubiera sido tallada por los más hábiles artesanos, su voz que era como el sonido de la lluvia cayendo suavemente en las hojas, su cuerpo que estaba bien proporcionado, usando un vestido de una sola pieza de un color rojo, una obra de arte que no lograría ser vuelta a pintar o crearla nuevamente, ella era Sora, ella era hija de Alice, pero ella no usaba el apellido paterno, pues Alexander no era su padre y su madre nunca le dijo el nombre del hombre con quien la hicieron.

\- De verdad, eso es bueno y qué dice la carta - Pregunto dulcemente al más pequeño de sus hijos.

\- Que es posible que vuelva pronto - Dijo con gran alegría en su voz, ya que deseaba volver a jugar con su padre.

\- Qué tontería - Dijo Sora con gran disgusto, molestando a Nicolás - Me voy a mi cuarto - Dijo sin oír una respuesta o algo.

Alice suspiró con tristeza, desde que su padre, el 1er hombre con quien estaba, se fue, la relación entre ella y su hija, habían empeorado y no ha podido cambiar eso.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO*-*-*-*-*_**

Oculta en la oscuridad, en un intento de acechar, una sombra vigilaba el movimiento de 3 personas que se habían reunido en un solo lugar, 3 personas que eran claro indicio de problemas para sus planes y más.

Esas 3 personas eran, 2 Campiones y un aprendiz de mago, mientras que la sombra, se dirigía a reportar esto con sus superiores.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto llegamos a un nuevo fic, aunque no el único, un Crossover de Campione y DxD, la cual llevo planeando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como tengo una gran imaginación, es muy probable que no sea el único que cree.**_

 ** _La verdad, ya estoy creando otras versiones, todas y cada una de ellas diferentes entre sí._**

 ** _Como pueden notar, la historia de Kusanagi Godou hace 500 años ha marcado algo en el mundo, por lo que la vida de Erika, Liliana, Ena, Yuri, Hikari y la 6ta, qui mantendré en secreto por ahora, han sido tomadas._**

 ** _A su vez, a la hora de pensar sobre este fic, la personaje cuya finalidad fue hecha, será la relación de Godou con las serpientes y más con Leviathan y me imagino que muchos ya sabrán que personas se relacionara más con Godou verdad._**

 ** _Sobre los sucesos de DxD, Issei será el dueño de la Boosted Gear y será parte de la nobleza de Rias, pero no por eso, la historia continuará como debe, ya diré que la historia cambiara y tanto Godou como Issei, tendrán su propio Harem, quienes están dentro, eso será un secreto._**

 ** _Pero eso sí, no solo serán personajes de DxD y Campione, sino también de otros animes._**

 ** _Y antes de que digan, lo sé, esa no es la usual actitud de Asera y se que ella murió cuando el Gran Sabio que Iguala al Cielo se la comió para reponer energías en la batalla contra los 3 Campiones, pero como esto es un fic, decidí cambiar esa parte._**

 ** _Más adelante hablaré sobre que pasó hace 500 años y las relaciones que avanzaron entre Godou y las Campeonas, incluso con algunas mujeres que no he nombrado._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reviews:**_

 **Lux 01:**

 _Pues esperaras un poco para esa respuesta, ya que no diré nada para no Spoilear a las personas, sobre los eventos también hay que esperar, pero espero que esto te ayude a imaginar lo que sucedió, aunque sea un poco y me alegra saber que te gusto el fic, además de que pensare sobre las chicas que diste para el Harem, ojala que te guste el capítulo de hoy._

* * *

 _ **Desligue: Ni Campione ni High School DxD no me pertenecen, únicamente me pertenecen los Oc's que haga.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- El Rey Demonio y El Rey Victorioso._**

En el tren que iba lo más rápido posible hacía Kouh, se llevaba en su interior, en un cuarto a 4 personas, 2 adolescentes, 1 niña y una adulta, todos en un solo cuarto, aunque la adulta, quien era la única que no pudo dormir, estaba con un enorme sonrojo, ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Pues delante de ella, en una de las "camas" que había sido alterada por una gran magia, el rey japonés, Kusanagi Godou, estaba acostado y a sus lados estaba una mujer, a su izquierda, una joven niña de unos 10 o 12 años de edad, de un cabello rosado y de una blanca tez, una sonrisa en su infantil rostro demostraba su belleza, a su derecha, una hermosa adolescente, quien fácilmente opacaba la belleza de la noche misma, como la niña, su divino rostro era acompañado por una hermosa y suave sonrisa, aunque no era eso lo que provocaba el sonrojo de la mayor de los presentes.

El sonrojo en su rostro era debido a que las 3 personas delante de ella, estaban desnudas y abrazados, su hermana menor, Asera Leviathan, estaba desnuda y abrazaba muy posesivamente el brazo del rey, mientras que la Reina china Luo Hao estaba abrazando al rey mismo como si fuera únicamente suyo, aunque agradecía que el rey durmiera con unos Boxers, aunque la mirada del cuerpo del rey era muy buena para Katerea.

Su cuerpo sin una sola pizca de grasa, su cuerpo bien formado y entrenado, sin exagerar, incluso notando que había gente más apuesta, el rey no era mal partido, era bastante atractivo y tenía sus actos, pocas mujeres, sin decir todas, fácilmente podrían caer enamoradas del rey, pues tenía un lado, como una de sus viejas amantes nombró, un Don Juan, con una increíble capacidad para enamorar a cualquier mujer sin que se diera cuenta.

Katerea cerró los ojos para poder dormir, ya que su nueva vida podría llegar a ser más estresante, que el trabajo hecho en el [Khaos Brigade], pero de cierta manera, le alegraba su nueva vida, era un misterio para la joven mujer demonio, o actualmente, la demoníaca pieza divina de un Campione.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO*-*-*-*-***_

En el centro de un tipo de isla, se encontraban 2 Campiones, un joven rubio de una blanca tez y unos ojos azules muy claros, él poseía un rostro bastante atractivo, usando únicamente una camiseta verde abierta y unas bermudas azules, es persona era el genio de la espada, pero el rey catalogado como un Idiota por otros reyes y personas, esa persona era Salvatore Doni, el 6to Rey del mundo y "según él", el mejor amigo de Kusanagi Godou.

Luego un joven adulto de unos 22 o 25 años de un cabello arreglado negro, su tez morena resaltaba el color negro de sus ojos, su rostro era serio, digno de un adulto confiable, pase a que esa no fuera su mejor descripción la mayor parte del tiempo, usando un traje elegante, esa persona era el 4to rey del mundo, Alexander, mejor conocido como el [Príncipe Negro Alec].

A su vez eran acompañados por una 3ra persona, quien era un aprendiz a mago de una asociación de magos bastante nueva, la cual fue creada para servir a los Reyes asiáticos, como lo eran Luo Hao, quien decía no interesarle al tener a sus discípulos, también a [Madame Aisha], quien aceptaba la ayuda en algunas ocasiones, pero a quien servían directamente y desde las sombras, era al rey quien inició esa escuela mágica, el rey japones, Kusanagi Godou, aunque este dato solo lo supiera Doni.

Ese joven era de unos 15 o 17 años, su cabello era de un color verde claro, su tez era blanca y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, usando una camiseta blanca de manga corta y debajo una camisa dorada de manga larga, en el pecho la imagen del sol, unos pantalones negros y un collar con la imagen del sol, esa persona era, Mino Shukan, de la orden mágica de Asia, conocido como **[Taiyo no Hikari]**.

\- Entonces, para que desean mi ayuda, grandes reyes del mundo - Pregunto con sumo respeto el mago a los 2 Campiones, aunque conservando un poco de intimidación por los 2 reyes.

\- Verás - Dijo Salvatore al pobre mago - Aparentemente, un problema nos ha involucrado con un Dios algo excéntrico y realmente necesitamos de su ayuda, queremos que nos ayudes a encontrar algo muy importante y para eso - Se detuvo para que su compañero hablara.

\- Deseamos que nos ayude a encontrar algo llamado, ** _[Lost View of Darkness Spirit]_** y como su organización es muy buena para encontrar objetos, deseamos que puedan ayudarnos para conseguir ese objeto - Dijo Alexander a la persona de la organización, quien empezó a temblar - Pasa algo.

\- Pasa mucho, lo que buscan es una muy rara ** _[Sacred Gear]_** , nos costará mucho tiempo antes de lograr tener una pista y debemos buscar en todo el mundo, incluso si alguien no lo ha despertado, entonces sera muy problemático, ah, no pudieron pedir algo más sencillo - Dijo Mino a los 2 Campiones - Pero ya que es una orden, empezaremos a buscar y ver si se encuentra en esta parte del mundo - Dijo para caminar y escoltando a los 2 reyes a las bases.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN KOUH*-*-*-*-***_

Ya de día, los presentes se estiraron, Godou se sentó en la cama y miro como sus 2 "esposas" se vestían, deslumbrado al ver la hermosa piel desnuda de ambas, aunque fueran muy distintas, pues Luo Hao era tan bella como la luna misma, su belleza alcanzaba niveles incapaces de igualar, su cuerpo bien desarrollado, mientras que el infantil cuerpo del ancestro divino era muy bello igualmente, tan inocente y pura como una niña, ambas eran casi lo contrario, pero las 2 eran personas que se llegaban a entender y tenían un solo propósito.

\- Entonces iremos a la escuela y veremos que sucede en este lugar, mientras que buscas divertirte ya sea con [Dioses Herejes] o con mujeres - Dijo Luo Hao a su amado rey.

\- Vamos, no lo digas de esa manera, yo a ustedes las amo muchísimo, no crees que exageras un poco - Dijo Godou ante el frío comentario de su esposa.

\- No fue en la visita a Annie en América donde te encontramos en una tina de Champaña con múltiples mujeres, muchas de ellas casadas y otras tiradas en el suelo con rostros de puro placer y retorciéndose de gusto mientras salia de sus "inocentes" flores, blancas y espesas cantidades de "leche" - Dijo Asera al rey recordando un suceso muy pasado.

\- Oh en la visita a China, donde mis discípulas, estuvieron visitando sin que yo lo supiera, sus aposentos, terminando agotadas, pero muy felices - Dijo Luo a su hermano menor, quien solo silbava mirando a otro lado - Sabes, muchas me preguntan cuando regresaras, algunas ya piden descendencia - Dijo a su hermano quien miro a su hermana con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Celosa - Pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces Luo Hao se puso delante de Godou, aunque solo alcanzó a ponerse unas medias negras sus pantis y una falda, dejando su pecho expuesto, pero su rostro enojado era muy hermoso para Godou.

\- Si, lo estoy, estoy muy celosa, porque no fuiste a mis aposentos y me tomabas a mí, debías de verme a mí y fuiste por mis pequeñas e inocentes discípulas, sabes cuanto me molesto - Dijo ella muy enojada, pero Godou beso los labios de Luo Hao, quien se sonrojo y al terminar el beso dijo - Baka.

\- Tu, Aisha, Asera, Annie, incluso una que otra Diosa, a todas ustedes las amo, ustedes se quedaron a mi lado, me aceptaron y creyeron en mí, ustedes son lo que más amo de esta vida, jamas, pero jamas, pensaría en nada más que ustedes, las amo y eso es algo que nada ni nadie, me quitará - Dijo Godou a su esposa con una gentil sonrisa que hacía olvidar sus enojos a Ciliam, quien junto sus labios con los de Godou.

\- Por cierto - Llamó Asera quien vestía un vestido infantil de una pieza y un sombrero de paja - Tenemos donde vivir - Pregunto debido al tema que nadie toco.

\- Sí, un viejo amigo lo consiguió ayer, así que vámonos - Dijo Godou abrazando a Luo - Eso va para ti también, Katerea - Dijo Godou a su pieza divina, quien estaba sonrojada y solo asintió.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN ALGUNA PARTE DE KOUH*-*-*-*-*_**

En una calle en la ciudad de Kouh, nuestro héroe con su "familia", caminaba hasta el hogar que su "amigo" le había conseguido, no estaba ni tan cerca ni tan lejos de la escuela, además era muy bonito y muy espacioso, para una personas, además de que no le cobrarán al ser el rey.

Llegando a su destino, una hermosa casa de 2 pisos, de un color crema y con un jardín bastante grande, a su vez, contaba unas cuantas decoraciones, los 4 entraron a la casa, era bastante normal, en el 1er piso estaba la sala, cocina y un cuarto como un baño, unos finos muebles y un gran televisor, Godou tuvo una gota al ver tan, especiales, regalos a su persona, entonces subieron, donde encontraron 4 habitaciones, cada uno libre para quien viviera en él, lo decorará a su gusto, 2 baños fuera y en la habitación mayor, la cual tenía escrito, "Godou no Hea" (Habitación de Godou), indicaba de quién era la habitación, tenía uno dentro de su cuarto.

Una vez más suspiro, en serio le encantaba hacer todo como a él le de la gana, pero sonrió, sino fuera así, no sería él.

\- Bien, cada quien escoja una de las 3 habitaciones y luego demos un paseo, no esta de mal conocer la ciudad donde vamos a vivir - Dijo Godou a sus 3 compañeras quienes asintieron y cada una fue a una habitación, Luo Hao a la más cercana al cuarto de su hermano, Asera y Katerea decidieron compartir cuarto.

Una vez que desempacaron, bajaron a la sala, donde cada uno se vistió casualmente.

Godou usaba una camisa negra de manga larga y una camiseta blanca con los 3 botones abiertos, usando un pantalón negro, unos zapatos negros con punta de metal, Asera un lindo y adornado vestido rojo, el cual hacía que su belleza irreal pareciera incluso más irreal, una muñeca era todo lo que parecía, Katerea usaba un vestido de una sola pieza de un color morado y su cabello suelto, que llegaba hasta el final de la espada, su belleza era inhumana, si bien, Luo Hao era como Aisha, una mujer incomparable y de una belleza irreal e incomparable, su belleza no era algo fácil de superar para otras personas, en cuanto a Luo Hao.

Usando un vestido rosado adornado al final, usando un suéter rojo abierto, unos tacones y su cabello atado de un lado por uno de sus bollos, dejando el otro desatado, largo y lacio, era una belleza divina, su rostro infantil pero con toques adultos, sus negros ojos brillantes, Asera y Katerea estaban impresionadas de la belleza delante de ellas, entonces Godou dijo.

\- No se si debería sorprenderme el hecho de que, incluso en ropa casual, parezcan finas damas con los mejores ropajes - Ante esa vista, era lo único que Godou pensaba al ver a las hermosas damas.

\- Por cierto - Llamó la voz de Asera a su rey, quien miro a su esposa más joven - Dijiste que iríamos a la escuela, pero acaso ese "amigo" tuyo, también se encargó de eso - Pregunto Asera a su rey, ganando la curiosidad de Asera.

\- Efectivamente, mañana empezamos, así que hoy, solo saldremos a comprar unas cosas y luego, ya veremos que hacemos - Dijo Godou con suma tranquilidad a su esposa, aunque Katerea estuviera sorprendida.

\- Usted porque vino a Kouh - Godou miro a su pieza con confusión en sus ojos - Usted es muy fuerte, que es lo que busca al entrar en territorio donde se llevará a cabo muchas cosas - Pregunto queriendo saber más sobre el humano.

\- Quiero sentir la derrota - Dijo Godou a Katerea, quien se sorprendió ante esas palabras - Yo quien siempre he salido victorioso, como mi predecesor, deseo saber que es lo que se siente la derrota, por eso, busco oponentes que me la entreguen, lamentablemente, no he sido superado hasta ahora - Dijo con un ligero suspiro - Por eso es que he venido a Kouh, esperando encontrar alguien que me de la derrota, o un oponente que se compara a la batalla que tuve contra [El Gran Sabio que Iguala al Cielo], o incluso con los dioses más fuertes con quienes e peleado, como lo es [Melgart] o [Poseidon] - Katerea al escuchar el nombre de uno de la trinidad de dioses Griegas se sorprendió mucho.

\- Que hiciste para combatir contra el Dios Griego del mar - Pregunto Katerea con asombro en su voz, pero su hermana y Luo Hao miraron con rostros enojados a Godou, quien con una sonrisa nerviosa respondió.

\- Digamos que su inocente hija, dejó de ser tan inocente - Katerea abrió los ojos ante esa declaración - Pero no fue mi culpa, alguien le puso un hechizo a mi bebida y no controlaba mi cuerpo - Dijo para que no lo culparan de algo - Es posible que sea algo pervertido, pero no soy de los que hagan cosas muy llamativas con las mujeres - Dijo Godou.

\- Los Ángeles/China - Recordaron sus 2 esposas a su esposo los eventos de esos lugares.

\- Bueno, puede que tenga cierto lado pervertido, pero soy hombre un hombre decente, además, eso era antes de que todo empezara - Dijo un poco desanimado, lo que sorprendió a Katerea, pues Godou solía ser alguien muy animado - No importa, pasado pasado es, ahora, vamos a ver parte de la ciudad.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA NOCHE*-*-*-*-*_**

Tras un largo recorrido, los 4 jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá.

En el paseo encontraron lugares varios, un parque con una fuente, encontraron la escuela, además de ver unas cuantas tiendas y restaurantes, toda la ciudad era bastante normal, lo único que era considerable fuera de lo común.

\- Diría que son muy jóvenes, aunque su potencial es bueno, no parece que puedan darte una gran pelea - Dijo Asera a Godou - Pase a todo eso, el área esta repleta de energía demoníaca, puede que no sean sólo aquellas 5 fuentes de energía en la escuela, puede que haya más demonios de esta ciudad - Godou asintió ante las palabras de Asera - Por ahora, es un lugar pacifico, no creo que haya muchos problemas.

\- Eso sería bueno, lo último en mi lista de cosas por hacer, sería llamar la atención de las personas en eventos fuera de lo subnormal, pero mañana veremos a las personas que gobiernan este lado de mi reino sin que yo lo supiera - Dijo Godou a Asera con mucha tranquilidad - Bueno, ahora cenemos y vamos a dormir.

Ante esas palabras, las chicas asintieron y fueron en a cenar, algo ligero y se fueron, aunque una sombra se fue a la habitación de Godou sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-*_**

En la habitación del rey japonés, un cuarto de un color verde algo claro, con 2 cortinas azules que no permitían la entrada a la luz del sol, en una cama matrimonial de sábanas azul rey estaban 2 personas.

La 1ra persona era el mismo rey, quien estaba con una pijama de color azul claro, mientras estaba acostado de lado y con una mano abrazando algo... cuando el rey sintió algo o más bien alguien a su lado, abrió los ojos y miro a su misteriosa compañera de cuarto.

Su belleza fuera de la realidad, totalmente desnuda, su blanca y radiante piel como el más jugoso y delicado melocotón, su rostro bellamente hecho y su dulce e inocente mirada, esa persona era Luo Ciliam, su hermana jurada.

Godou al ver a su "misteriosa compañera" sonrió de lado, cuando miraba su inocente e infantil rostro cuando dormía, le costaba creer que fue la misma personas que le causó problemas en el pasado, aquella dama, era efectivamente violenta, pero no una mala persona, era bastante linda, como un ángel, aunque tuviera una forma de ser muy explosiva.

Ligeramente pasó uno de sus dedos en su cabeza y dijo - Despierta, Nee-san - Y beso con dulzura la mejilla de la misma, entonces sus jades ojos se abrieron dulcemente para ver a su rey.

\- Buenos días, hermano menor - Dijo ella para besar los labios del rey de manera fugaz, sacándole una sonrisa al rey.

\- Que mimadas son ustedes - Dijo Godou a su hermana jurada, pues ella y sus otras amantes, en algún momento, se habían vuelto con él, como niñas mimadas y malcriadas, pero no le desagrada para nada - Vamos a desayunar, hoy tenemos escuela - Dijo para que ambos se alistaran a bajar, pero entonces su espalda y cuello fueron en vueltos por unos delgados brazos - Pasa algo - Pregunto curioso.

\- Nada, solo estoy siendo malcriada - Dijo Ciliam con una sonrisa, pues desde hace ya mucho tiempo, el vivir con Godou, era algo que, sin duda, agradecía mucho.

\- Te amo - Dijo Godou a su esposa.

\- Y yo a ti - Dijo ella con una sonrisa en cara.

* * *

Una vez abajo, los 4 comieron con tranquilidad, aun no se les hacía tarde y tampoco tenían muchas ganas de empezar el día o la escuela.

\- Y qué piensas hacer con los demonios que residen en esta parte del mundo - Pregunto Asera al rey de Japón y su esposo con clara duda - Acaso piensa ir con ellos directamente y preguntar.

\- No - Dijo Godou a su esposa - Pienso que lo mejor para algo como esto, sin duda alguna es la sorpresa, esperare para ver de qué manera empieza la búsqueda de mi diversión, esperar enemigos que hagan mi alma estremecer, mi cuerpo temblar de emoción y que mi voluntad que busca la victoria y obtener la derrota, esperare a que todo empiece, de lo contrario sería muy aburrido - Con una sonrisa en cara miro la ventana y el cielo - Esperar a que la oscuridad venza la luz es más divertido que ser la luz que aplaste a la oscuridad antes de que se mueva - Puede que su anterior él hubiera detenido al grupo desde su llegada, pero el estar vacío por casi 300 años no era algo que lograra superar simplemente, buscando algo que no podía encontrar, hundiendo una parte de él y dejar que naciera otra - Pero pase lo que pase, protegeré mi tierra con todo mi poder.

\- Aunque eso provocara la destrucción de grandes cosas importantes no solo en Japón sino en el mundo entero - Dijo Ciliam con una sonrisa gatuna, aunque Godou miro con una expresión algo molesta a su hermana.

\- No puedo dudar de esas palabras, Godou es muy destructivo y egoísta después de todo, ah, cuántos problemas nos puede traer - Dijo Asera con una sonrisa mientras Godou ponía un mirada molesta pero algo infantil, algo que divirtió a Asera y Ciliam.

Pero para Katerea era diferente, esa calidez de una familia, esa diversión que parecía más de una familia que de una pareja, las sonrisas, las risas, incluso ese sentimiento de unidad o de un lazo con la otra persona, ella no sabía que eran ese tipo de cosas, se sentía rara, pero por dentro... ¿feliz?, ella dudaba de esa palabra, pero todo era tan raro para ella.

Ella era Katerea Leviathan, la heredera de sangre "pura" del rey demonio y serpiente demoníaca escrita en la biblia, ella era la persona que debía representar a su sangre desde niña, ella fue educada para verse superior a los demás, que ella era la personificación de lo que una persona llamaba demonio, ella era lo que deseaba, ella era una poderosa serpiente...

Pero porque se sentía vacía cuando se comparaba con su hermana, porque no se sentía viva como ella, porque no podía ser igual de fuerte que ella, al final, únicamente estaba celosa de su poder, celosa de ella misma, no podía compararla, incluso en belleza, aun siendo más joven, resaltaba más que ella, incluso cuando sus cuerpos eran diferentes, ella era la más hermosa, siempre había envidiado a su hermana.

\- No pongas esa cara - Dijo Godou poniendo un vaso con hielo en la mejilla de Katerea, quien volteo a ver al rey - Vamos sonríe, a partir de ahora eres mía, así que debes sonreír, eres parte de mi familia, así que cambia esa expresión - Pidió amablemente el rey a la joven demonio quien se sorprendió y se sonrojo ante esas palabras - Sabes, eres más hermosa cuando sonríes, así que no pongas esa cara, arruinas tu bello rostro - Ante esas bellas y dulces palabras, con esa gentil y benevolente sonrisa, con esa cálida y amable expresión, esas palabras habían tocado o abierto las puertas cerradas de la serpiente, justo como su hermana tras los eventos [Del Gran Sabio que Iguala al Cielo], los eventos del [Dios Hereje],[Son Wukong], el apuesto rey mono.

Asera dio una ligera sonrisa al ver a su hermana cayendo ante los pies del rey, no sabía cómo, pero el rey japonés era un encantador de serpientes, por ende, un gran hombre con talento para enamorar mujeres, Athena, Ginebra, incluso ella, todas ellas relacionadas con las serpientes y todas enamoradas del rey, no dudaba que su hermana se pudiera de igual manera que las demás, esa persona era lo que mujeres no lograrían escapar.

Luo Hao tambien miro con una sonrisa a su hermano, como siempre era su costumbre, enamoraba a cada doncella hermosa que viera, incluso ella se había enamorado de él, todo empezando tras su 1ra batalla, aunque hace 425 años no fuera el mismo, se recuperó, incluso con la pérdida de sus 6 esposas originales, Erika Brandelli, Liliana Kranjcar, Mariya Yuri, Mariya Hikari, Seishuuin Ena y su hermana menor Shizuka, aunque la última fuera la única que nunca se relaciono con los dioses sino hasta su muerte.

Ese evento que nadie espero, ese evento que marcó al rey de la victoria, ese evento que provocó todo su dolor, el evento donde la maldita bruja de Alice (Según Luo Hao) hizo el héroe a Alexander y a Godou como un verdadero diablo, un demonio, el villano que planeaba el fin del mundo, el evento del 2do [Rey del Fin], ese evento que marco la ira, la tristeza, las pesadillas, el cambio, todo el ser de Godou.

Solo porque ella, Asera, Luo Hao y Aisha, como Salvatore Doni, Voban, Uldin, básicamente todos los Campiones salvo el Príncipe negro, trataron de animar al rey de la victoria.

Pero su vida y su personalidad cambio, ya no era el mismo rey de antes.

Su vida durante 200 años fue a combatir contra Dioses y Dioses, actualmente poseia 2 Derechos Divinos de 2 poderosos dioses, reto a Voban incontables veces, incluso con Uldin, pero ambos fueron derrotados, más aún cuando no deseaban pelear, Voban respetaba al rey cuyo poder detuvo a grandes dioses y a él mismo, Uldin siempre lo vio como un hermano menor a quien guiar, por eso mismo no podía cumplir la misión que tuvo durante 200 años.

La muerte.

Buscando la muerte en cada pelea, buscando el ser derrotado, asesinado y su alma fuera con las personas que amaba, ese era su deseo durante 200 años, hasta que John Pluto Smith, Aisha, Doni y ella lo detuvieron, lo calmaron, lo ayudaron y no lo abandonaron.

Durante 50 años, hasta que con lágrimas detuvo su deseo de muerte.

Durante otros 50 años, busco bellezas para satisfacerse egoístamente, sin amor, solo deseo, ya existía descendencia directa del rey, aunque nunca le importo en realidad, solo era placer, si alguna maga daba a luz no le importaba, al fin y al cabo, podía tener a las mujeres que deseara, incluso alguna que otra Diosa fueron llevadas a los aposentos del rey, aunque fueran abandonadas a la mañana siguiente.

Pero con la ayuda de sus esposas y de Asera, durante 150 años, poco a poco se abrió regresando a ser un poco del anterior rey de quien se enamoraron.

Y los últimos 50 años, ella, Aisha y Annie se habían vuelto las amantes/esposas del rey japonés, quien había regresado en su mayoría a ser el rey de quien se enamoraron.

Ahora sonreía de manera dulce, pues su amado hermano regresó con ella, su amado rey estaba de regreso como siempre, su más grande problema estaba con ella y ella prometió jamás dejar que Godou sufriera, por ello, su enemiga, la Princesa Alice, jamás debía volver a acercarse a su rey o a ella, nunca.

\- Se nos hará tarde, vámonos - Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual sus amantes aceptaron y fueron a seguir al rey, rumbo a la escuela.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN OTRA PARTE DE KOUH*-*-*-*-***_

En una iglesia abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, en un bosque, se encontraban 4 sombras hablando.

\- Escuchen con cuidado, debido a las órdenes de Kokabiel-sama, se quedaran en Kouh y buscarán empezar una guerra con los demonios, de esa manera, la guerra estallara y de esa manera, nosotros los Dai Tenshi, mostraremos nuestra superioridad a las otras razas, así que cuento con que cumplan esta misión, Dohnaseek, Raynare y Kalawarner - Dijo la sombra con más poder del grupo.

\- Hai - Respondieron las otras 3 sombras a su superior.

\- Mandare a unos cuantos exorcistas y soldados más por si las moscas, espero buenos resultados - Dijo para irse de la iglesia.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabo el capítulo 1 de este fic._**

 ** _A decir verdad, esperaba hacerlo solo un poco más largo, pero decidí dejarlo de esta manera y poder llevar con calma el fic._**

 ** _Como vieron, la 6ta esposa de Godou fue Shizuka, la verdad peleaba esta posición, pero con la ayuda de un amigo termine haciendo a la hermana de Godou la esposa del rey, a su vez, sólo revele un poco del pasado del rey, nada que diera mucho de que hablar en realidad, pero lo suficiente para que se imaginen como fue._**

 ** _Por ahora que paso y como pasó será un misterio, hasta que llegue el capítulo donde Godou cuente toda su vida a sus compañeras._**

 ** _En otras cosas, Godou posee habilidades las cuales son:_**

[Warlord Persian]

[Ame no Murakumo no Tsuguri]

[La Espada Del Comienzo y del Fin] o [Espada de la Creación y el Fin]

[El Libro Secreto del Amanecer]

 _ **Además las autoridades usurpadas de más dioses que guardaré como un secreto hasta que sea necesario revelarlo.**_

 _ **A parte de eso, diré que en la serie, los enemigos obtendrán un Power Up, ya que de lo contrario, no seria divertido, por eso mismo es que no se sorprendan si un enemigo es más fuerte que antes, tampoco piensen que Vali o Issei se han vuelto débiles, porque no lo es.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir...**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego...**_

 _ **Dejen un Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reviews:**_

 **Lux 01:**

 _Ya había dicho que las serpientes serían lo más importante y más los que llevan "Leviathan", sobre los Power Up, yo se lo daré a los personajes que lo deban tener, dependiendo de su tiempo de vida y de sus experiencias, de lo contrario, solo un leve Power Up, para que no sea aburrido._

 **Spartaleox:**

 _Sobre los dragones, por supuesto, aunque adivinaste algo que no revelare sino después, sobre lo de Katerea, es como una bestia divina, no como el Jabalí, pero parecido, ya que posee el poder de Levithan con el poder divino del dios de la guerra persa, así que se tomaría de esa manera, una pieza divina-demoníaca._

 **Kaze in the Face:**

 _Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te gusto, la verdad, en Universo Novelas Ligeras encontré las 7 primeras, después en un grupo llamado GoToKo Projec, donde estan del 8 al 18, espero que te haya servido._

* * *

 _ **Desligue: Ni Campione ni High School DxD no me pertenecen, únicamente me pertenecen los Oc's que haga.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.- El Inicio De La Aventura._**

Actualmente, Godou con sus 2 esposas, Cuilian y Asera, caminaban con total calma rumbo a la escuela Kouh, vistiendo el uniforme que habían pedido para su llegada, donde Godou usaba un camiseta blanca de manga corta debajo de un chaleco negro de manga larga, donde los finales tenían un color blanco a su vez, un moño de color negro atado en el cuello del chaleco, un pantalón negro a juego con el chaleco y unos zapatos negros, mientras que Cuilian y Asera usaban una camiseta de manga larga con rayas negras debajo de un chaleco más corto que exponía la parte del busto, donde Cuilian demostraba su mejor punto a comparación de Asera, una falda roja con una linea blanca al final, que llegaba un poco antes de la rodillas, Asera usaba unas medias rojas largas y Cuilian unas negras.

Ambas jóvenes estaban abrazadas de un brazo del rey, quien caminaba como si fuera algo normal, aunque la gente que los veía pasar era sorprendente, pues no era normal ver a un joven con 2 hermosas damas a cada lado, aunque otros se sonrojaban por los presentes.

* * *

Los 3 llegaron a la escuela, el 1er modulo apenas había empezado, así que debían ir a sus clases, donde Asera iría a 1ra y Godou con Cuilian a 2do y en el mismo salón.

Entonces en la entrada los 2 adolescentes y la niña se despidieron hasta el almuerzo, donde se verían en la azotea para comer con tranquilidad.

* * *

En la clase 2-B, donde Luo Hao y Kusanagi Godou estudiarían, parte de la clase había empezado, por lo que, con cortesía o más bien por aquel sentido común que permanecía en Godou, toco la puerta y de ahí salió un joven profesor, el cual miro a los 2 alumnos.

\- Oh, ustedes deben ser los 2 nuevos alumnos, ¿verdad?. los estaba esperando - Dijo con una sonrisa, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pues cuando sus ojos vieron la belleza que nunca sería apocada por nada, su rostro se volvió nervioso, pero era de esperarse.

\- Si, lamento el haber llegado tan tarde, espero que no hayamos interrumpido su clase, de lo contrarió me sentiría muy mal, así que si la clase lleva algo muy importante, le pido que continué, cuando finalice de explicar, podemos presentarnos a la clase, la educación es lo más importante para los jóvenes como nosotros y con un sensei tan apasionado con la enseñanza como usted, es sin duda algo muy bueno - Dijo Godou con una suave y solemne voz, que dejo de piedra al profesor.

Sus suaves halagos, que parecían como si fueran brillantes joyas, su suave rostro mostrando un respeto, su pose que dejaba en ridículo a cualquier persona, un aura tan, pero tan noble, que parecía que eras indigno de estar frente a él, eso era lo que sentía aquel maestro frente al alumnos, como si hablara con un rey cara a cara.

Si bien Luo Hao era una belleza descomunal, el joven no era para menos, si bien, alumnos como Kiba Yuuto que eran más atractivos podían fácilmente apocar al rey, algo dentro de él o él mismo, era alguien quien no podías ignorar y menos si eras una mujer.

El profesor, debido a las palabras, les pidió, casi en suplica, que esperaran afuera y continuar con la explicación que si era muy importante, disculpándose con los reyes, regresando dentro, pero para los ojos de sus alumnos, era casi de respeto y algo animado, su gran sonrisa y sonrojo les daba curiosidad.

* * *

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos, donde pudieron escuchar la mayor parte de la explicación de la materia, la cual parecía ser matemáticas, ambos hablaron ligeramente sobre la escuela o más exactamente, el aura demoníaca del lugar.

\- Entonces - Pregunto Godou a su hermana jurada con una suave y calmada voz.

\- Hay 2 demonios de sangre totalmente pura, también un mestizo de sangre de humano y caído, pero con poder demoníaco, a su vez, un Youkai con aura de demonio, además de unos 8 o 10 demonios tal vez... todas las energías jóvenes y débiles, nada fuera de lo normal - Dijo Luo Hao a su hermano tras sentir el aura de toda la escuela y las personas dentro de ella.

\- Vaya y pensar que tu la gran Luo Hao, la reina demonio que ha llegado al pináculo de las artes marciales, cometería tan gran falla al tratar de encontrar los poderes y seres de esta escuela - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero haciendo que su hermana jurada volteara a verlo.

\- Porque dices que mis palabras fallaron, si dije exactamente todo lo que provoca energía en esta escuela, querido hermano menor - Pregunto la reina a su hermana un poco molesta por esas palabras.

\- Porque en esta escuela, aparte de Asera, existen uno o más dragones - Dijo Godou a su hermana con total calma en su voz, pero Ciliam miro confusa a su hermano menor.

\- Que te hace pensar que hay un dragón en este lugar, si yo no siento ese poder en ninguna parte - Pregunto la reina al rey con una voz algo molesta.

\- No lo pienso, lo sé - Dijo Godou a su hermana como respuesta, entonces levanto su mano derecha - Mi más antiguo **[Hereje Acero]** lo sabe, ha sentido el poder de dragones en la escuela, por ende, en eta escuela debe haber uno muy poderoso o varios de ellos - Dijo Godou a su hermana con simpleza en su voz - Por ende, puede que sea más divertido de lo que imagine.

Entonces antes de que continuaran hablando, la puerta se abrió y el maestro salió para pedir que entraran y se presentará.

* * *

En la clase, las reacciones apenas los reyes entraron no se hicieron esperar nada.

Los chicos y chicas al mirar a la insuperable belleza que opacaba a cada cosa, cuya belleza era digna de ser llamada divina, su blanca y suave piel que brillaba como el más perfecto melocotón, sus verdes ojos como el más brillante jade, su cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas, su solemne mirada llena de gracia, su postura de una dama, además del aire que expulsaba, incluso su cuerpo, el cual no era rival para ninguna joven presente, los chicos la miraban con perversión en sus rostros, en el caso de las chicas, con admiración, pero cambiando al segundo alumno.

Su rostro amable y algo atractiva, sutilmente peligrosa, su cabello negro algo alborotado, su tez morena como la canela, sus ojos de un color caramelo, con una sonrisa suave, las chicas estaban muy sonrojadas, si bien personas como el rubio anteriormente mencionado eran más galanes que el rey, las chicas no lo quitaban de su vista, por algún motivo, era un joven que su vista robaba sin importancia alguno.

\- Bueno, ellos son nuestros nuevos compañeros, preséntense por favor - Pidió el profesor con sumo respeto, intrigando un poco a los alumnos, entonces Godou fue el 1ro en hablar.

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou, vengo de Tokio por ciertos motivos, anteriormente estudiaba en una escuela de ahí, pero debido al cambio de lugar, no tengo un amigo, así que espero que nos podamos llevar bien con todos y puedan ser mis amigos - Dijo con una suave voz lleno de respeto, lo que dejó a los chicos y chicas sin palabra alguna.

\- Mi nombre de familia es Luo, mi nombre es Cuilian y mi nombre formal es Hao, de una familia China, por petición mía, he vivido con Godou, ahora estudiaré en este lugar, no tengo casi nada que decir, pero diré, que mi vida es alado de Kusanagi Godou, aparte de eso, no tengo nada más que decir - Dijo Cuilian con simpleza y algo de aburrimiento, mientras que no dejaba un tema de igualdad con nadie, como si fuera una persona que deba ser tratada como una reina misma.

Pase a las palabras de los reyes, las reacciones fueron buenas.

* * *

El recreo había llegado y como era común en alumnos nuevos, los demás alumnos se juntaron para hablar y preguntar, en el caso de Cuilian, contestaba rápido y sin muestra de respeto, de manera que la gente, pase a su actitud, la mirara como una persona de descendencia noble, mientras que Godou hablaba con igualdad, pidiendo los nombres a quienes preguntaban.

Durante ese tiempo, conoció al trió de pervertidos de Kouh, Matsuda, Motohama e Issei, quienes solo preguntaron cosas pervertidas, aunque muchas chicas escucharon cada respuesta del rey, quien parecía ser un poco menos pervertido o con una perversión misteriosa que no entendían.

No es que fuera nada especial, ya diciendo que cada chico tiene su lado pervertido, el que lo muestren al público femenino sin cuidado y siendo atrapados, es la forma de ver que tan mal persona es y qué lamentable destino tiene, pero hay quienes ocultan su perversión y de manera que pueda tener una forma de ser normal, incluso cuando los pervertidos comunes suelen ser culpables cuando un pervertido que nadie conoce es el culpable.

Aunque a Godou le interesó incluso más Issei que otros alumnos del salón, pues de él es de donde se emanaba el poder de dragón que alteraba a su espada más antigua.

Claro que al tener su moral, no sacaría su espada y trataría de matar a Hyoudou así como así, debía saber si ese poder era algo natural, ya que no se sentía como el poder de un dragón normal, ni un híbrido o un dragón artificial, era algo más... extraño.

Como si ese poder estuviera dentro de él pero que no era de él.

Negaba la idea de que Issei fuera un Campione, pues de lo contrario, ambos se habrían puesto en posición de guardia para ver quien atacaba primero y sus sentidos le hubieran advertido de su enemigo, por lo que no era una posibilidad, aunque quedaban muchas más posibilidades que no podía ignorar, pero no debía llamar mucho la atención y tampoco quería atacar a un inocente, por lo que esperaría para saber qué era esa misteriosa energía de dragón proveniente de Issei.

Pero hasta que eso pase, disfrutaría de su vida escolar con sus 2 amantes.

* * *

Al terminar el día, los 3 "hermanos", estaban saliendo de la escuela tras un "largo" día.

Si bien, el conocimiento era algo que Godou tuviera en sus años en Jounan con sus esposas, sonreía al recordar esas clases y las cosas que sucedían en cada día, pero era divertido el ver a la gente morirse de celos al verlo caminar con Luo Hao.

Si bien en un inicio, el caminar con su hermana jurada, era algo que causaría semanas de dolor de cabeza, actualmente no era el caso, le gustaba presumir a su esposa al mundo, a los hombres para que sintieran envidia y el sonreía interiormente por eso, pero más que nada, era para que sintiera a su hermosa esposa a su lado todo el tiempo.

De la nada, un gran y puro poder demoníaco llamó la atención del grupo, mirando a la responsable que estaba delante de ellos.

Rojo.

Un hermoso y brillante rojo carmesí, ese color fue lo que llamó la atención del grupo.

Un cabello pelirrojo carmesí que dejaba el rojizo cabello como el sol de Annie en una batalla igualada, era largo y lacio aunque algo rizado también, con unos mechones salvajes protegiendo su frente, como una antenita saliendo de su cabello, una tez blanca como un hermosa y radiante melocotón, unos bellos ojos azul-verdosos, un rostro fino y elegante, que demostraba una belleza elegante y que era difícilmente superable, usaba el uniforme escolar de Kouh, lo que indicaba que era una alumna, pero era notable su generoso busto que aunque no rivalizaba por completo con el de Luo Hao, era bastante grande, una delgada cintura y unas blancas como bien formadas piernas.

Aquella persona la reconocieron por su fama y su cabello carmesí, ella era una de las 2 grandes Onee-samas de la escuela, Rias Gremory, además de ser un demonio, por lo que podían sentir.

Los hermanas pasaron alado de Rias, como si nada.

Pase mencionar que en cuanto pasaron lado a lado, ambas partes sintieron el gran poder del otro.

Rias se detuvo unos pasos después de haber pasado a los reyes, pues el enorme poder que emanaba el grupo era muy fuerte.

\- Esperen ahí - Llamó Rias al grupo de adolescentes que caminaba con tranquilidad, pero que se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de la joven pelirroja - Quienes son ustedes - Pregunto Rias al grupo de hermanos que no hace mucho pasaron a su lado.

\- Nosotros somos únicamente una familia que regresa a su hogar tras un largo día en la escuela, eso es todo, Rias Gremory-senpai - Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en cara aunque algo burlona en realidad.

\- Como sabes mi nombre - Pregunto Rias confundidas, pues no se había presentado en ningún momento.

Ante esa pregunta, el rey puso una cara de poker, entonces volteo a ver a su "hermana menor" y ella asintió, entonces regresó su mirada a Rias para parpadear unas pocas veces, luego paso su mirada a su "hermana mayor", quien como Asera, asintió, entonces su mirada volvió a la hermosa joven de cabello carmesí.

\- Ese es algún tipo de broma o algo, porque la verdad no le veo la gracia en lo absoluto - Comentó el rey a su senpai con un mirada de confusión - Pero claro, si usted me dice que existe en esta escuela una persona, aparte de Rias Gremory, una de las 2 grandes Onee-samas de la escuela, que tenga el cabello pelirrojo de tonalidad carmesí, y cuya belleza es increíble al punto donde uno podría olvidar lo que hacía para verla, dígamelo, de lo contrario, es obvio que usted es Rias Gremory, la mujer más rumoreada y famosa de la escuela, pero si me equivoco, hágamelo saber - Dijo Godou a Rias con unas palabras con cierto sentimiento de burla, sonrojando a Rias por la vergüenza, al no recordar sus múltiples rumores - Aunque no había escuchado ningún rumor que dijera que era un demonio y de sangre pura - Entonces de la nada, los ojos de Rias se abrieron ante las palabras de Godou.

\- Quienes son ustedes - Volvió a preguntar Rias a los 3 hermanos delante de ella.

\- Ya se lo dije, una simple familia que regresa a casa tras un largo día en la escuela, no es nada del otro mundo, así que no debe de ponerse tan nerviosa - Dijo Godou alzando sus hombros con tranquilidad - Bueno, si nos disculpa, nos retiramos...

\- Esperen - Llamo Rias nuevamente a la familia - Ustedes no son normales, como supieron que soy un demonio y de sangre pura - Pregunto Rias algo enojada.

\- En 1ra - Dijo Godou alzando su dedo índice de su mano derecha - Lo supimos, de la misma manera que tu descubriste que no somo "normales", porque sentimos tu poder demoníaco - Explicó Godou para luego alzar el corazón de su mano derecha - En 2da, tú estás equivocada Rias Gremory-senpai - Ante esas palabras, Rias alzó una ceja confusa - Nosotros si somos "normales", pues lo normal no es algo que alguien decida es verdad, incluso el hecho de que usted sea un demonio es "normal", claro que en el infierno, como ver un Ángel es "normal" en el cielo, ver animales en un zoológico también es "normal", para un extraterrestre es normal es su planeta, un pan junto a un café es normal, nosotros somos "normales", por lo que, decir que "No somos normales" es un error Rias Gremory-senpai, si hubiera dicho algo como, "Ustedes no son humanos normales", hubiera estado correcto - Explicó Godou a Rias con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro - Pero como dije, se nos hace tarde, así que...

\- Que son ustedes - Pregunto la pelirroja a la familia.

\- Si lo digo ahora, sería aburrido, espere a que algo pase y entonces podrá averiguarlo - Ante esas palabras, los 3 hermanos empezaron a caminar.

Rias no dijo nada más, dejo que se fueran, pues de lo contrario llegaría tarde a la reunión de su club, pero sacaría la información a esas personas.

* * *

Tras caminar un rato, llegaron a su hogar.

Entrando a su hogar, se cambiaron los zapatos por unas pantuflas, entrando a la sala, la cual era de un tamaño decente, una mesa de vidrio templado con 8 sillas, 2 de cada lado, entonces una figura apareció ante los ojos de los 3 y esa figura era la "mayor" de la casa, Katerea Leviathan, quien usaba un vestido morado y un delantal de color lila, lo que sorprendió a todos.

\- Tierno - Dijo Godou al ver a la descendiente de la serpiente demoníaca, quien se sonrojo violentamente por ese comentario.

\- Calla, solo lo uso para terminar la comida - Dijo Katerea mirando a otra parte muy avergonzada - Como sea, falta la bebida, ve a comprarla - Dijo Katerea a Godou quien asintió.

* * *

Godou salía de una tienda de 24h con un refresco grande, unos jugos, una caja de leche, leche con chocolate, galletas, panes, café y unas cuantas bebidas alcohólicas, usando aún su uniforme escolar, pero gracias a que tenía licencia de conducir, probó que tenía la mayoría de edad, logrando comprar lo que no debía pase a su edad aparente de 17 o 19 años.

Al salir y caminar, al no fijarse por donde iba, chocó contra alguien.

\- Ah lo sien...to - Dijo Godou tras chocar y aventar el cuerpo de la otra persona al suelo, por lo que se estaba por disculpar, solo hasta que vio a la persona con quien choco.

Una joven de la edad de Rias, una complexión algo pequeña, pero no al punto de parecerse a Asera, era una altura entre el promedio, una tez blanca algo pálida, su cabello corto de color negro que llegaba hasta el final del cuello, unos exóticos ojos de color violeta oscuros, un rostro como el de una fría hada, tan inocente pero con un aire de madurez, su rostro era monótono, inexpresivo, usaba unos lentes de color rojo y usaba como vestimenta el uniforme de la Academia Kouh, pero lo que llamaba la atención de Godou, fue el poder demoníaco que emanaba de la chica, ya que era tan puro como el de Rias.

\- "Así que ella es la 2da demonio de sangre pura de la escuela aparte de Rias, eh, interesante 1er encuentro" - Pensó Godou con una irónica sonrisa - Estas bien - Pregunto Godou extendiendo su mano hacía la joven de cabello negro.

La joven de cabello negro miro al joven, quien llevaba su uniforme de la academia Kouh, notando al joven con quien choco, miro que era de su edad, aparentemente, entonces se paró ignorando la mano de Godou, quien solo devolvió su mano a su lugar, entonces la joven se paró y se quitó el polvo de su falda.

\- Lo siento, no estaba mirando por donde iba, no te lastimaste, ¿o si?, senpai - Pregunto Godou a la joven de sutil belleza con una sonrisa calmada en cara, entonces la joven belleza miro al rey con su expresión monótona.

\- Tu eres de la Academia Kouh - Dijo al ver el uniforme escolar que llevaba Godou y este asintió - No había visto tu cara antes, quién y... que eres - Ante esa pregunta los ojos del rey se abrieron con sorpresa, pero sonrió irónicamente a la joven y dijo.

\- Soy un alumno nuevo, por eso mi rostro no le es conocido, además, que más que un alumno de otra parte de Japón, no soy más que eso, además... no es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de otra persona sin decir el suyo antes - Dijo Godou a la joven como respuestas desinteresadas a sus 2 preguntas, aunque con claro sarcasmo en su voz, provocando una vena en la cabeza de la joven.

\- Mi nombre es... - Pero antes de poder presentarse, el dedo de Godou toco los suaves y vírgenes labios de la chica, sorprendiendo-la.

\- No me interesa su nombre falso, quiero saber el real, de lo contrario, no se sorprenda que mienta con mi nombre y más tarde se entere, así que si busca información, usted debe dar información también, senpai - Dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona y sarcástica Godou a la joven quien miro un poco enojada a Godou.

\- Mi nombre es Sona Sitri, aunque en la escuela me conocen como Shitori Souna, presidenta del consejo estudiantil y demonio de sangre pura, como una heredera de uno de los clanes sobrevivientes de los 72 pilares - Dijo Sona con sinceridad y sin un sentimiento de mentira en su voz, cosa llamó la atención del rey.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Godou con una ligera sonrisa - Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y soy... un mago - Mintió por completo, pero lo dijo con un tono de tan poca importancia que uno no notaría que era mentira - Debido a que me canse del mundo de la magia, pensé en vivir como un humano ordinario, ya que la gente es muy molesta, cuando alguien nace con este abismal poder mágico, por eso, espero pueda mantener este secreto, Shitori Souna-senpai - Pidió Godou a la hermosa demonio que era líder del consejo escolar de Kouh.

\- La verdad su poder me llama la atención y me gustaría que se uniera a mi nobleza - Dijo Sona a Godou tranquilamente, esperando tener el inmenso poder que tiene dentro para ella.

\- Si terminara aceptando o me negara al instante, ambas opciones no satisfacen mis deseos, así que, creo que lo mejor, es divertirme y poder dar una solución acorde a esto - Dijo Godou a Sona tranquilamente - Yo soy el victorioso, aquel que derrotó a sus oponentes, yo quien ha obtenido la victoria en cada enfrentamiento, busco sentir lo que es la derrota absoluta, pero incluso hasta el día de hoy, no he sido superado por nadie, así que, si usted logra vencerme en algo, me uniré a su nobleza, únicamente serviré a quien logre derrotarme, quien logre divertirme como nadie lo ha hecho antes - Dijo el rey con clara diversión en su voz como una retadora sonrisa.

\- Ya veo y qué competencia pide - Pregunto Sona cada vez más curiosa de ese joven algo presumido, pero que parecía no mentía en absoluto.

\- Usted decida, que, donde y cuando, ya sea un deporte, una batalla, un juego de mesa o de vídeo, una prueba o lo que desea, solo dígame en que desea retar-me, donde quiere que sea y cuando, entonces iré a empezar el reto y ver si logra derrotarme - Dijo Godou a la joven demonio de sangre pura - Pero ahora, sino le molesta, me debo retirar - Godou se despidió de Sona y se estaba marchando.

Sona miro a su espalda y miro como se iba el joven, aunque noto algo.

\- Estaba llevando alcohol - Se preguntó para luego fruncir el ceño - Cuando lo vea, lo regañare por eso - Dijo con una actitud de una presidenta estricta.

* * *

De camino a su hogar con las bebidas, sintió un poder a su alrededor, pero no era tan poderosa como otros dioses, lo que claramente indicaba que era un mensajero divino.

\- Sal, es una molestia que me sigas, ya que alguien pudo haberte seguido y eso es un problema que deseo evitar a toda costa - Dijo Godou a un árbol a su derecha, de donde salio un escarabajo azul con partes doradas, la cual se colocó en su hombro y empezó a dar unos zumbidos, entonces Godou abrió los ojos con sorpresa - Ya veo, eso es útil, muy útil, sigue vigilando el área, si algo sale mal avísame, si algo pasa también... si sientes que algo pasa, házmelo saber de inmediato - Ordenó Godou al escarabajo y luego este se fue volando.

Caminando con paso tranquilo sin ningún problema en mente, el rey miro un hermoso parque, lugar donde se detuvo para ver la fuente en el centro.

Era algo pequeño el parque, nada muy interesante a decir verdad, pero tenía un hermoso encanto en la hermosa noche, sin lugar a dudas, un lugar para declarar amor...

\- Las cosas nunca son fáciles, me pregunto, cuánto tiempo Yuri pasará regañandome por los últimos años - Se pregunto el rey mirando su reflejo - No se si sea bueno o no - Entonces se alejó.

Pero antes de salir del parque, miro su espalda y pensó en lo que había pasado ese mismo día, entonces con su mano junto energía mágica, al abrirlas, se encontraban 2 escarabajos como el anterior, un poco más pequeños, entonces los levantó al aire y les ordenó.

\- Quiero que uno vigile a Issei, el otro, debe de mandarme la información que obtenga de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, que no los encuentren, vayan, mis mensajeros - Ante esa orden, los 2 insectos salieron volando lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Godou llegó a su hogar, entrando a la casa, y dirigiéndose al comedor, encontró a su "familia", pero para su sorpresa, cada una vestida de manera... "única".

Asera, la 1ra desentiende de la Maou Leviathan, quien con un pequeño cuerpo, de no más 10 o 12 años, que parecía una muñeca de la más fina y delicada porcelana, su blanca piel de un blanco muy hermoso, usando unas pantis rojas con una decoración bastante adulta, pero no usaba nada en la parte posterior, dejando ver su diminuto pecho, su rosada aurora y su pezones, mientras que su cabello rosado estaba ligeramente mojado, lo que podía indicarse que apenas salia del baño.

Su hermana jurada, Luo Cuilian, quien poseía una belleza fuera de lo creíble, su blanca y suave piel blanca, la cual era incluso más notable por la erótica lencería negra que llevaba, la cual resaltaba sus pechos de gran tamaño, su delgada cintura, una cintura perfecta para dar a luz, y su redondo como atractivo trasero, que a su vez, tenía suelto el pelo, el cual le llegaba un poco antes del final de la espalda, aquella joven estaba sentada de manera elegante.

La última persona era Katerea, quien usaba un Baby Doll morado transparente, que lograba resaltar su morena piel, usando una lencería de color morado, sus pechos se resaltaba como sus caderas y su trasero, su cuerpo algo sudoroso, como su rostro con un tono rojizo oscuro en sus mejillas, con una inocente mirada, mientras ocultaba, inútilmente, su cuerpo con sus manos, su cabello suelto que llegaba antes de los muslos, y sin sus lentes.

Godou dio una sonrisa algo picara en su cara.

\- Vaya, y pensar que los seguidores de la biblia piensan que el paraíso se encuentra en el cielo y la muerte, ja, yo tengo el paraíso justo frente a mis ojos - Dijo con simpleza observando a sus 3 mujeres.

Katerea se sonrojo incluso más que antes, Asera sonrió con un lindo tinte rosado en su cara y Cuilian se levanto para abrazar a su esposo.

Y entonces se sentaron a cenar.

* * *

En plena noche, una sombra entro al cuarto del rey sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

Mientras que, con el 1er escarabajo azul con dorado, se encontraba en una iglesia a las afueras de la cuidad, este miraba con cuidado lo que pasaba.

Notando a 4 personas con un poder anormal y a unas personas, humanas, con un poder neutral que se alimentaban de las otras 4.

Pero pasaba sin que notaran al mensajero divino.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto, acabo el capítulo de hoy.**_

 ** _A su vez, el 1er encuentro de Godou con las personas que llevan la historia a sus pies, como lo son el dragón rojo, Hyodou Issei, la princesa de la ruina carmesí y la estratega de hielo, Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, pero a su vez, el misterio nació._**

 ** _La verdad, entre más lo pensaba, encontré a personajes que se asemejan a las de la serie de Campione, poniendo rápidamente un grupo de "principales"._**

 ** _Como algunos notaron, las palabras de Godou a Sona, fueron las que Verethragna le dijo a Godou cuando se conocieron (ya sea anime o novela), me pareció una buena referencia de la amistad entre ambos victoriosos._**

 ** _Como ya dije antes, los enemigos de DxD obtendrán un enorme Power Up dependiendo de sus habilidades, ya que, su poder se definirá de su tiempo de vida y experiencias, de esa manera no darle un poder más grande a personas débiles y hacer débiles a quienes deben ser fuertes, no obstante, no solo enemigos de DxD aparecerán, Dioses Herejes también y unos nuevos Campiones que han nacido._**

 ** _Ahora... ¿quienes serán las personas en la iglesia olvidada, que relación tienen con los planes de Godou, que poderes esconde el rey, cuando Rias y Sona descubrirán la verdad del rey?._**

 ** _Eso y más en..._**

 ** _El Rey de las Serpientes._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Un reencuentro inesperado]**

El molesto brillo del sol pasaba entre las ventanas de la hermosa casa de la "familia Kusanagi" y en el cuarto del dueño de la casa, Godou se encontraba frunciendo suavemente los ojos debido a la molestia de la luz en su tranquilo sueño. Tras unos segundos no pudo continuar durmiendo por la luz del día y se levantó con cuidado, observo su cama para ver que extrañamente se encontraba vacía sin Cuilian o Asera, eso era algo poco común más no le tomo mucha importancia.

Levanto su sabana y fue rumbo a su armario para poder tomar su uniforme y meditar que hacer aquel hermoso día. Tal vez entrar en un club no sería mala idea, pero eso le quitaría tiempo con su amada "familia" y por ende sería una opción denegada, podría tratar de interactuar con Rias o Sona y obtener información acerca de los demonios, pero eso solo causaría una leve molestia para que ellas fueran insistentes en su adquisición a sus noblezas.

Tomando su uniforme como su ropa interior es que salió de su cuarto mientras pensaba en alguna divertida actividad para aquel nuevo día. Otra cosa que podría hacer sería ir a hablar con Issei y obtener información del aura de dragón que había a su alrededor o encontrar a la otra persona con esa aura dragonica, aunque pensando en eso es que podría afirmar que tenía una buena cantidad de cosas que hacer para entretenerse un rato, ya a las malas podría ir a un lugar de juegos tras acabar la escuela mientras se separa de sus amantes para disfrutarlo en solitario.

No es que le molestara en absoluto que alguna de ellas lo acompañen, pero… Asera y Luo Hao siempre se quejan de las cosas nuevas y aunque poco a poco las van aceptando ya que no quieren destruir Japón y hacer que Godou se sienta triste, todavía no podían entender el uso de muchos de ellos mientras a su vez consideran que formas antiguas o tradicionales eran mejores que las más nuevas.

Godou todavía recordaba cómo se había pasado meses y años para explicar esas cosas a las dos para que ellas pudieran estar junto con Godou sin problemas entre las generaciones de las mismas, entonces llegó al cuarto del baño y entró sin problemas en la zona de lavada pera empezar a quitarse su ropa poco a poco hasta quedar desnudo en su totalidad, entonces tomo una toalla y la puso alrededor de su cintura, dejando su ropa en la lavadora ignorando la que había a un lado, entonces abrió la puerta y observo que ya había alguien dentro.

Un hermoso color caramelo y un cuerpo bien formado con las zonas muy bien desarrolladas, su cabellos castaño húmedo por el agua y sus grandes pechos expuestos con su aureola de una tonalidad oscura junto con su pezón y su delgada cintura que caía a sus suave trasero como sus piernas torneadas.

Katerea se encontraba dentro y su rostro se enrojeció de un segundo a otro cuando observo que Godou solo llevaba consigo una toalla alrededor de su cintura dejando visible su abdomen y pecho bien trabajado sin grasa y con un cuerpo levemente trabajado, sus brazos y piernas levemente musculosas sin exagerar que quedaba bien con su altura, Katerea se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo perfecto de Godou más rápidamente se cubrió fallidamente su cuerpo.

– Buenos días – El primero en romper el silencio fue Godou con una suave sonrisa mientras entraba al baño y Katerea se avergonzaba de basta manera, entonces Godou camino directo a la regadera y tomo asiento en un banco mientras prendía la regadera y el agua empezaba a mojar su cuerpo, Katerea avergonzada tomo una toalla y empezó a caminar directo a la salida – ¿Ya terminaste? – Katerea se detuvo ante la pregunta de Godou y volteó a verlo.

– No – Ella respondió suavemente mientras Godou cerraba la llave y el mismo se levantaba de su banco para mirar a Katerea, quien sonrojada no podía ver a los ojos al joven de cabellos azabaches.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué estas saliendo? – Preguntó Godou mientras caminaba rumbo a la tina de mármol y se introducía provocando que un poco del agua saliera, más noto lo avergonzada que se encontraba la hermosa mujer – Ven – Katerea obtuvo 10 tonalidades de rojo cuando Godou dijo eso mientras palmeaba la tina.

Con su rostro avergonzado es que camino a donde la tina y con cuidado y suma vergüenza se introdujo mostrando su trasero y espalda a Godou hasta meterse por completo, el agua continuo saliendo y Godou abrió la llave para rellenar un poco el agua perdida. Ambos se encontraban dentro de la tina mientras el corazón de Katerea comenzaba a latir rápidamente y sin control, entonces unos fuertes y fornidos brazos atraparon su cintura y estómago y sintió como algo firme como amplio se pegaba a su espalda y el rostro de Godou quedaba en el hombro de la hermosa mujer quien no podía pensar en nada.

– ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Godou en el oído derecho de la hermosa mujer quien se sonrojo violentamente.

– No lo sé – Katerea respondió con un tono suave muy tierno en realidad – Nunca antes había estado con un hombre… es vergonzoso – Katerea podía escuchar su corazón latiendo fuertemente mientras su rostro seguía en rojo, más Godou no parecía comprender del todo bien lo que la hermosa dama quería decir con eso – No tengo experiencia y puede que no sea muy bueno, pero… sea amable que es mi primera vez – Katerea cerró los ojos esperando a los movimientos de su señor mientras Godou entendía lo que hablaba.

– Me refiero a si te gusta tu nuevo entrono – Godou habló con un tono suave mientras Katerea abría sus hermosos ojos violetas con sorpresa – Desde que te vencí y te convertí en mi _Peón_ he notado tu distancia de mí y las demás, me imaginaba que no te era común sentir esta calidad y por eso te alejabas – Godou relajo un poco su agarre mientras Katerea observaba incrédula a Godou – Quiero que te unas un poco más a nosotros, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.

– ¿Familia? – Susurro la hermosa mujer mientras la imagen de Asera pasaba a su cabeza.

– Así es – Godou le respondió abrazando el delgado cuerpo de la hermosa mujer – Tú eres mi preciada familia y por eso, quiero que seas feliz – Godou entonces dejo el hombro de Katerea y soltando su agarre con la mano derecha, está paso a su cabello para acariciar a la hermosa mujer – Además, te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes – Godou susurro eso con un tono seductivo provocando un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Katerea – Creo que es hora de salir – Godou comentó y entonces Katerea fue liberada de su atadura.

Por algún motivo no le agrado perder el calor del cuerpo de Godou así como si nada.

Godou salió del baño para poder ir a ponerse su uniforme mientras Katerea se quedó dentro de la tina con su cabeza llena de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, simplemente alzó la vista para ver el techo de mármol blanco cuadrado mientras pensaba en su nueva vida, todo lo que había estado experimentando desde que se unió a la "nobleza" robada de Godou y el cómo era su _"Rey"._

– Kazoku ka – Katarea remontó la palabra con la cual Godou la nombro – De verdad puedo dejar atrás el orgullo del clan Leviatán por unas bonitas palabras, por simples palabras que mamá y papá nunca dijeron – Su voz sonaba dolida mientras sus puños se apretaban a la par que chocaba sus dientes, no podía saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar a la nueva vida.

DK

El tiempo paso y la familia Kusanagi se encontraba saliendo de su hogar mientras Katerea se quedaba sola en casa y pensaba que hacer durante todo el largo día.

Godou junto con Asera que caminaba a su derecha y Luo Hao caminando a si izquierda, los tres hablaban un poco acerca de su primer día además de las personas a quienes habían conocido. Naturalmente el tema central vendrían siendo los demonios que habían1 en la escuela como Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, aunque por alguna razón para Godou se les hacía vagamente conocidas, pero no podía recordar el porqué.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer con el chico portador de la poderosa aura de Dragón? – Asera preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de Godou con una sonrisa en cara, aunque ella también sentía curiosidad acerca del chico que portaba un aura que se le hacía vagamente familiar – Si desea puedo hacerme _cargo_ de él – Enfatizando con cierta sensualidad la parte más peligrosa de la oración, Asera paso su lengua serpentina por sus rosados labios en esperanza de poder obtener el sabor de la carne del humano.

– No harás nada – Godou respondió tranquilamente mientras Asera hacía un tierno puchero – Por el momento creo que me hare su amigo y veré si sabe algo acerca de su poder como dragón o simplemente es inconsciente de él, después de determinar cuál de esas dos opciones es correcta es que pensare en como proseguir – Ese era el plan que Godou había diseñado en tan solo una noche y un poco de alcohol, solo faltaba hacer realidad su plan.

– ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? – Luo Hao fue la siguiente en preguntar con respecto al tema de Issei, pero con unos pasos más es que se le vino otra pregunta a la mente – ¿Y se puede saber hasta dónde nos dirigimos?, este no es el camino que tomamos el día de ayer para ir a la escuela – Los orbes verdes de la hermosa artista marcial se fijaron en su hermano jurado con cierta curiosidad de que podría estar planeando.

– Justamente por eso – Godou señalo el camino adelante y entonces las dos hermosas damas pasaron su vista a un conjunto de 2 personas hablando frente a una casa sencilla, pero Luo Hao había descubierto o visualizado a uno en específico – La casa Hyodou no se encuentra muy lejos de casa y la mejor manera de hacer una amistad aparte del hecho de hablar en el salón, es tener una plática animada fuera de la escuela – Godou entonces observó frente a él y una sonrisa nació – Y es justo como lo planee – Las damas observaron a Godou observando la rápida forma en que había creado un plan para acercarse a Issei..

Un joven de 16 años cuyo cabello castaño era revuelto casi al punto de animes como pokémon o digimon, su piel blanca resaltaba sus ojos marrones y sus facciones suaves pero normales solo se asentaban con un leve toque de picardía, el chico era normal sin un encanto verdadero pero que uno fácilmente podría llamar como un pervertido.

Usaba el uniforme escolar de Kouh pero usaba una playera roja de manga corta debajo del saco negro con bordes blancos que se encontraba abierto, usaba un pantalón negro junto con unas deportivas azules.

A su derecha una linda joven de 15 años de un cabello castaño largo y lacio con cierto parecido al de Issei pero con unos mechones más delgados, su piel blanca resaltaba sus orbes marrones como dulce caramelo y sus facciones suaves bien entonados la hacían una joven sumamente linda, aunque compartía leves parecidos con Issei y eso solo indicaba una cosa.

La hermosa joven usaba el uniforme femenino que era una playera blanca de manga larga debajo de un chaleco negro que solo resaltaba el generoso busto de la chica que era un poco más pequeño que el de Luo Hao, su delgada cintura crecía escondida por la falda rojo vino y sus fornidas piernas terminaban en unas medias blancas con unos zapatos negros con un tacón corto.

– Vaya coincidencia – La voz de Godou había interrumpido la plática de los dos jóvenes y ambos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, donde solo uno se encontró sorprendido – Buenos días Hyodou… ¿verdad? – Preguntó Godou a Issei con la intención de iniciar una conversación con el joven de cabellos castaños.

– ¿Nos conocemos? – La linda joven pregunto confundida cuando el joven le habló con un tono suave por su apellido – "Es bastante lindo" – Pensó observando a Godou a su rostro, más el rey demonio obtuvo una respuesta con la pregunta de la joven.

– Se refería a mí – Issei fue quien respondió a la pregunta de su hermana mientras su hermana lo miraba como si mintiera – ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? – Sintiendo que un millar de cuchillas atravesaban su cuerpo ante la mirada de su hermana, Issei sintió un leve miedo con solo los ojos de su hermanita, pero entones el sonido de una persona tosiendo para llamar la atención provoco que ambos voltearan a ver a Godou.

– Sin duda se llevan bastante bien – Godou sonrió y entonces tanto Issei como su hermana se vieron antes de mirar confundidos a Godou – Donde quedaron mis modales – Notando algo es que Godou soltó una leve risa nerviosa – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y soy un nuevo alumno en la academia Kouh, estoy en el mismo curso que tu hermano y espero que podamos llevarnos como conocernos mejor… Hyodou-san… ¿verdad? – Preguntando nuevamente sobre el nombre de su familia, los dos hermanos Hyodou tuvieron una gota de sudor escapando por su nuca.

– Es un gusto conocerlo Kusanagi-senpai – La linda joven respondió con una suave sonrisa en cara – Mi nombre es Hyodou Asami y soy la hermana menor de Issei. Aunque mi hermano es un idiota pervertido, espero que pueda llevarse bien con él – Asami se presentó mientras daba una inclinación educada por hablar con un superior y Godou aunque no muy cómodo con eso no pudo hacer más que mostrar una amable sonrisa.

– El gusto es mío – Godou devolvió educadamente la reverencia de Asami – Aunque decir que soy amigo de tu hermano es mucho, apenas llevamos un día de conocernos y realmente no sé qué tipo de persona es Hyodou-kun salvo por los rumores que se expanden en la escuela – Godou comento con la verdad, aunque tenía la intención de conocer mejor a Issei debido a saber algo acerca de su poder de dragón.

– Creo que podemos continuar luego con la plática, sino nos damos prisa podremos llegar tarde a la escuela – Asera informo a todos y entonces todo el mundo comenzó a caminar mientras hablaban o en general Asami, Issei y Godou hablaba entre ellos – "Esta chica también emana el poder de una serpiente" – Pensó Asera observando de reojo a Asami quien como su hermano liberaba una poderosa aura de dragón.

Así es como Godou y los demás hacían su plática mientras caminaban hacía la escuela. Tras unos cuantos minutos entre charlas es que Godou pudo obtener información interesante acerca de los dos hermanos, como que Asami era miembro del club de Kendo e Issei en verdad era el pervertido rumoreado junto con sus únicos dos amigos dentro de la escuela, ese tipo de información no era mucho pero todavía era información que se podría usar de buena manera para él y entonces al final llegaron a la academia.

El paso de los alumnos con el mismo uniforme crecía con cada minuto y muchas personas platicaban entre ellos para demostrar la diferencia entre los alumnos masculinos y femeninos, pues la Academia Kouh era originalmente una academia de mujeres que lleva apenas dos años en funcionamiento como una academia Mixta. La razón el cambio era para que las chicas de la academia tuvieran una interacción con chicos antes de salir de la academia, aunque hay muchos rumores nada concretos del cual es la verdadera razón.

Al final los cinco habían llegado a la entrada de la academia donde deberían de dejar sus zapatos y ponerse los de la academia, entonces los hermanos Hyodou se despidieron.

– No hagas nada pervertido, pervertido – Comentó Asami a su hermano quien obtuvo una vena en su cabeza – Ojala nos volvamos a ver, Godou-senpai – Luego se despidió de Godou mientras se iba caminando a su salón con sus amigos, dejando a los demás miembros en sus cosas mientras Godou reía un poco por el carisma de la chica.

Issei por su parte le devolvió la advertencia fallidamente antes de que todo el mundo terminara de poner sus zapatos en su lugar, motivo por el cual cada uno fue a su respectiva aula donde darían inicio a un día normal de clases.

DK

El día había pasado con tranquilidad con las pláticas aburridas de los maestros junto con algunos comentarios de los alumnos entre ellos durante las clases. Durante todo ese tiempo donde muchos estudiaban y tomaban apuntes con tal de poder estudiarlos en días de exámenes, Godou se encontraba pensativo mirando a través de la ventana pensando en lo que debería de hacer con respecto a los demonios y los cuervos no invitados a su territorio. Como el rey de Japón no podía ignorar algo como eso sin importar como.

– Kusanagi-kun – Escuchando su nombre salir de los labios de alguna persona, el joven miró a la responsable para ver a un grupo de féminas con las mejillas rojas – ¿Quiere comer con nosotras? – Una de ellas cuestiono y quien le había nombrado, entonces noto que las chicas llevaban sus propias loncheras para poder disfrutar de una buena comida preparada a mano, pero Godou miró en su espalda para ver a su hermana jurada con una mirada seria e imponente.

– Estoy agradecido de su invitación – Lad féminas al escuchar las palabras de Godou tuvieron la esperanza de que iba a aceptar – Pero prometí que hoy comería con mi hermana – Godou entonces se levantó y las niñas miraron sorprendidas a Godou como si hubiera dicho algo increíble, entonces considerando sus palabras – Cierto, Nee-san no se presentó como tal – Sonrió con nerviosismo al recordar que su hermana jurada nunca se llamó de tal manera – Cuilian es mi hermana – Informando para aclarar la duda de las niñas, estas se sorprendieron de esa información y Godou simplemente comenzó a caminar – Aunque espero que esa invitación siga de pie en cualquier otro día – Godou continuó caminando mientras alzaba la mano y las asombradas niñas recuperaban su esperanza.

Tras unos cuantos pasos más, Godou había llegado junto a Luo Hao quien le miraba con una expresión severa y entendía la razón.

– Simplemente quise sonar amable – Comentó Godou a la queja que nunca salió de la boca de Luo Hao y la misma no dijo nada – Vamos – Debido a que no deseaba hablar de algún tema relacionado con el mundo de la magia en un lugar lleno de personas desconocedoras de la magia o el mundo oculto, los dos hermanos comenzaron a caminar con la intención de poder disfrutar de una buena comida en un lugar apacible y tranquilo sin que nadie los moleste.

– Sabes que no me gusta que te relaciones con personas normales – Sin más paciencia lanzó el comentario que calló en un inicio mientras su joven hermano no dijo nada – Ellas son frágiles y débiles, su vida termina en un solo parpadeo y tu sufrirás cuando eso haya sucedido – Conociendo el corazón de su hermano no podía simplemente dejar que se encariñara con cualquier persona simplemente porque sí.

– Lo sé – Con una suave sonrisa el joven respondió a la preocupación de su amada hermana y amante – Pero no por eso debo de sonar grosero en cuanto a relacionarme con mis compañeros de clase – Incluso cando sabía que su hermana sonaba muy sobreprotectora, en parte era por una buena razón.

Un Campione puede vivir incontables años sin tener un problema en realidad mientras que los humanos solo viven un aproximado de 100 años, la vida de esas personas puede ser perjudicial para un Campione si son muy cercanos y eso se podía ver cuando él mismo cambio tras la muerte de las únicas mujeres a quien amo en vida y aunque tenía sentimientos hacía sus actuales compañeras, esos sentimiento no eran ni una gota de polvo comparado con el amor que tenía por Erica y las demás.

– ¿Y qué tienes planeado? – Observando a su hermana jurada quien caminaba a su derecha, la pregunta lo confundió un poco en realidad – Llevamos dos días en este lugar y no ha pasado nada más que conocer a un chico con un aura de dragón y ver que hay unos demonios poco interesantes en la escuela, por obviedad ya tendrías algo con que entretenerte en estos momentos en lo que pasa algo interesante – Entendiendo el punto de esas palabras el rey demonio se quedó pensativo.

En solo dos días ya habían seres de las entidades caídas en Japón en las afueras de la cuidad de Kouh mientras que Issei y Asami portaban un aura de dragón muy dentro de ellos. Sin la necesidad de los conocimientos como su vieja rival Athena, el joven pensó que la mudanza de los cuervos podría relacionarse con la guerra entre las tres facciones y era una posibilidad que los hermanos Hyodou fueran una parte clave en dichas operaciones, aunque no tenía nada que pudiera dar un punto a favor a su razonamiento así que debería de buscar una forma de moverse dentro de poco tiempo y buscar una entretenida batalla.

– Solo me queda esperar – Aunque ya sabía lo que debía de hacer, su hermana jurada alzó una ceja incrédula de que en verdad pensaba esperar en vez de actuar – Para poder vencer a un cuervo embustero hay que ser astuto como un zorro – Godou sonrió suavemente mientras le daba una rápida mirada a su hermana – Aunque mi aburrimiento sin duda no ha sido calmado en los últimos meses y la única acción fueron las apasionadas noches con Annie… - Callado y pensativo acerca de cómo saciar ese sentimiento en su interior que anhelaba algo de acción verdadero paso una imagen por su cabeza.

– ¿Recordando buenas noches en lunas rojas? – Levemente irritada por el silencio de su hermano quien se quedó pensando tras mencionar el sexo con Annie, Luo Hao no pudo más que sentir celos de su propia hermana menor cuando su hermano jurado se quedaba pensando en Annie en vez de ella, más el joven rey demonio sonrió divertido por los celos de su hermana mayor hacía él y Annie.

– No realmente – Sin necesidad de mentir y solamente hablando con sinceridad, Luo Hao miró a Godou quien se detuvo un instante mirando por una ventana de la academia – Simplemente pensando que debería de ir a un lugar para pelear un rato, aunque dudo encontrar una verdadera amenaza – Tras 200 años más o menos perdido en su deseo de peleas para conocer la muerte, el rey demonio poseedor de la victoria había conocido muchos lugares donde podría tener una batalla lo suficientemente entretenida como para calmar el aburrimiento.

Luo Hao no dijo nada incluso cuando tenía curiosidad y la razón era el brillo muerto en los ojos de su amado esposo. Ella sabía que incluso con ella y las otras reinas Yakshini no podrían hacer que Godou dejara de sentir el dolor de perder a las mujeres que amaba en verdad, pero hacían hasta lo imposible porque esa persona a las que ellas amaron continúe con vida tanto como fuera posible si es que nunca moría.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que una sonrisa regresara a su boca mientras el brillo regresaba a sus ojos, pero nunca sería el mismo brillo de cuando ellos se conocieron hace ya mucho tiempo, ese brillo había muerto junto con ellas.

Al final los dos continuaron caminando hasta la azotea donde disfrutaron de su alimento preparado por Katerea y sorpresivamente sabía lo suficientemente bien como para que los reyes no se quejaran, así ambos disfrutaban de la paz que había en lo alto de la escuela escuchando a los pájaros cantando y la suave briza que hacía bailar de vez en cuando su cabello, entonces el recuerdo de su juventud se apodero con sus amadas esposas y su hermana comiendo y riendo con una monótona vida.

Como extrañaba esos tiempos…

DK

Las clases habían llegado a su final cuando la clase de historia fue interrumpida por la última campana y todos los alumnos guardaban sus apuntes mientras soltaban suspiros de alivio tras la finalización de la última clase del día y muchos pensaban como pasar un tiempo entretenido con sus compañeros, en el caso de los alumnos nuevos era otra cosa cuando nadie tenía el valor de hablar con Luo Hao por su poderosa presencia mientras que Godou era amable pero constantemente debe de retirarse pasando las invitaciones y tenía algo de lógica cuando se revelo que se acaban de mudar, deseaban conocer un poco mejor lo que era Kouh y tras eso podría conocer mejor a sus compañeros.

Todos los alumnos caminaban a la salida pensando en que hacer y algunos con actividades planeadas por unas rutinas nuevas con tal de mejorar siquiera un poco. Los dos hermanos caminaron hasta bajar al primer piso donde Asera les esperaba pacientemente para poder ir todos a casa, entonces los tres nuevamente se reunieron en la entrada de la academia para poder marcharse tranquilamente.

– Esperen un momento – Repentinamente una voz los detuvo y los tres "hermanos" se dieron la vuelta para mirar a la responsable.

Una joven de cabellos negros lacios y largo que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda con una piel blanca y unos ojos castaños ocultos tra unos lentes de marco azules cuadrados, su rostro monótono y serio hacían resaltar la belleza natural de la doncella. La joven usaba el uniforme escolar femenino que se ajustaba a su cuerpo bien formado que rivalizaba con el de Rias.

– ¿Podemos ayudarla en algo? – Mostrando una sonrisa a la par que hablaba con suavidad, Godou ya había sentido el poder demoniaco de la dama que se parecía a la de Sona – "¿Acaso esa niña descubrió mi mentira?... esto será divertido" – Con un pensamiento lleno de diversos escenarios en contra de los demonios, la hermosa dama comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

– La presidenta del consejo estudiantil desea tener una plática con ustedes – Dando el mensaje por la cual fue enviada frente a los nuevos miembros ingresados, los hermanos se vieron o más precisamente a Godou quien mostro una suave sonrisa – Acompáñenme por favor – Con eso dio media vuelta para comenzar su caminata hacía el salón del consejo, los hermanos fueron para ver a una de las dos personas con mayor estatus entre los demonios.

DK

El recorrido no fue tardado caminando hasta una sala con una puerta de roble fina con forrados de oro, entonces la dama abrió la puerta para que los cuatro entraran y Godou como sus amantes entraron siguiendo a la bella1 demonio. Inspeccionando su alrededor notaron que era un cuarto del tamaño de dos salones con diversos libros en repisas junto con unas ventanas que daban a la entrada de la academia, habían mesas de trabajo donde se encontraban un total de 7 personas sin contar a la persona que los guio.

Entre ellas había una verdad de damas como una chica pelirrojo-castaña el cual se encontraba atado en dos coletas de piel blanca y ojos avellanas, su rostro era bastante lindo en realidad aunque palidecía comparado con sus amantes. Su cuerpo delgado en pleno desarrollo aunque su mejor punto serían sus caderas que resaltaban de su falda vino.

Seguido una joven con un cabello blanco como la nieve largo que llegaba poco después del cuello cayendo en rizos mientras su piel blanca resaltaba unos ojos negros, tenía un rostro suave y cautivador resaltando sus blancos labios. Su cuerpo bien desarrollado no competía con el de Tsubaki pero sin duda se mostraba su bien desarrollo.

Luego se podía observar a una joven de cabello azul celeste corto apenas superando el cuello con tres mechones cayendo del lado derecho de su rostro con una piel blanca y unos ojos negros-azulados, su rostro femenino con un leve toque infantil daba un aire de que ella podía ser un gran amigo como cualquier hombre le hacía destacar. Su cuerpo era delgado pero con curvas en sus zonas adecuadas resaltadas por el uniforme.

Otra alumna era una joven de cabello castaño largo atado en dos trenzas con un flequillo cubriendo su frente con una diadema azul mientras su piel blanca resaltaban sus orbes castaños, su rostro inocente y puro le daban la sensación de una esposa amorosa. Su cuerpo bien desarrollado competía con la de cabello blanco pero no era rival, aunque sin duda tenía sus encantos como todas las demás damas presentes.

La última de las niñas era una joven de estatura baja de un castaño cabello atado en dos coletas largas que iban hasta las rodillas con sus mechones apretados por unos pasa pelos verdes y su piel blanca resaltaba unos ojos azules-verdosos, su rostro infantil como el de un niño resaltaba fácilmente entre todas las demás doncellas. Su cuerpo delgado era posiblemente la segunda con menos curvas pero eventualmente tenía sus propios encantos como sus piernas y su trasero en más de una posibilidad.

El último miembro y el único varón resultaba ser un joven de cabellos rubios-castaños corto con leves puntas salvajes de una piel blanca y unos ojos ónix, su rostro normal carente de algún encanto o división que manifestara su personalidad como Issei. Su cuerpo era delgado sin mucho musculo y en parte el uniforme le hacía ver más delgado de lo que era, Godou sintió un poder de dragón en su interior como con Issei y su hermana.

– "Curioso" – Pensó Godou mirando al rubio joven – "Puede que la guerra entre facciones haya provocado que los dragones crecieran en población, no era tan común ver a una persona con el aura de un dragón y ahora me he encontrado con tres" – Aunque los dragones eran de los seres más fuertes entre los mortales y muy pocos hayan alcanzado un nombre junto con un mito, no se podían subestimar dependiendo de su fuerza.

Aunque ellos tres serían capaces de dar caza a los dragones si desearan hacerlo, Godou tiene un tratado de paz con tres dragones tras haberse acostado con ellas, Asera tenía bajo su poder 4 legiones de dragones con un total de 491 dragones adultos e infantes y su hermana jurada no los consideraba interesantes a menos que fueran dioses y sobretodo dioses chinos.

Los ojos de Godou pasaron a la única persona que conocía y viendo que su guía entraba a la habitación los hermanos copiaron dicha acción, basta decir que los alumnos estaban curiosos del grupo de tres que habían entrado y se fascinaban con la belleza de las damas que superaban a las mejores bellezas de la academia.

Sona quien miraba algunos papeles alzó su vista con aquellos orbes magentas que fueron directamente a los orbes negros del joven que conoció ayer, ambos se vieron directamente sabiendo la razón de su repentina reencuentro con solo una leve noche y la sonrisa del joven se mostró arrogante y con un gran orgullo.

– ¿Cuál fue la respuesta? – Curioso como deseoso de una batalla de cualquier clase, la sangre ardía con la emoción de victoria en contra de un rival.

– Tsubaki – Nombrando a uno de sus seguidores, la persona que nos guío fue a llevar un juego de ajedrez en la mesa central del cuarto – Veamos si muerdes como ladras – Con eso Sona se levantó y camino cuidadosamente hacía el tablero mientras Godou mostraba una salvaje sonrisa en su rostro.

Dándose vuelta camino junto con Sona hasta quedar cara a cara una vez más donde Sona era las piezas blancas y Godou las negras, los miembros de la nobleza de Sona curiosos se acercaron para ver a su maestro jugar con el chico nuevo, mientras Godou mostró una sonrisa en espera de ver como se iba moviendo el combate y ver si era derrotado, aunque no pensaba perder incluso con un juego de mesa.

 **Vaya que tarde pero finalmente una nueva actualización.**

 **Vaya que es una de mis historias más pedidas con este Crossover, pero eventualmente he decidido publicar un nuevo capítulo, aunque era más largo decidí dividirlo en otras partes y tener otra oportunidad de un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Comparada con mis otras historias esta es corta en cada capítulo y puede que sea lo mejor si deseo hacer la historia continuamente, con un alrededor d mil palabras.**

 **Ahora contestare los Reviews:**

 **Kaze in the face:** Amigo mío… es duro leer ese comentario cuando llevas inactivo, aunque espero poder publicar más rápido los próximos capítulos.

 **El poderoso Gilgamesh:** Pues lamento la tardanza si continúas leyendo esto.

 **Tomfe59:** El dios de las conquistas no puede equivocarse compañero XD.

Esas las estaré retomando dentro de poco tiempo con un Reboot de Campione y HuniePop, aparte de eso, está es la única que hablar acerca de las muertes de Godou y sus esposas, en la mayoría simplemente termina en otro mundo separadas de ella.

Gracias y espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
